Silêncio
by Blyez
Summary: Legolas retorna para casa acompanhado de um jeito que ele não planejava. O dragão está confinado em uma prisão de ossos e peles de humanos, mantendo sua essencia calada, em um silêncio sufocante. Dessa vez, Gandalf não podera ajudar.  Ler "A 10ª" antes
1. Chapter 1

**_Silêncio_**

_Para ler está fique, é aconselhável que veja "A 10ª" antes para que a história faça sentido._

_Segue a saga de Legolas e Sallen  
_

* * *

A carruagem mal balançava por aquela estrada perfeita construída pelos elfos. O tempo lá fora estava fechado, deixando tudo com um aspecto triste e monótono: não havia pássaros cantando, ou insetos fazendo ruídos ou animais conversando entre si, no máximo o farfalhar de folhas, mas podiam ser tanto as que estavam firmemente presa às copas das árvores ou as que estavam mortas e ressacadas enquanto espalhadas pelo chão. A carruagem era de um branco perolado, com adornos nas portas, próximo as rodas e onde o cocheiro guiava cavalos de maneira desnecessária: os animais sabiam o caminho de co para a cidade élfica.

Olhos azuis e púrpuros olhavam para o lado de fora de maneira aborrecida. A garota apoiava o rosto na mão direita e não havia dito uma única palavra desde o momento em que vira Gandalf sumir no horizonte em um barco que partia para as Terras Imortais. O por do sol não tornou o momento mais bonito, mas sim mais triste e o adeus pareceu mais eterno do que nunca. Sallen suspirou, sem querer pensar naquele que estava sentado bem ao seu lado, com os olhos grudados nela, tentando conseguir uma oportunidade para tentar faze-la falar.

-Desculpe a carruagem. Meu pai insistiu em manda-la – Legolas sabia como Sallen adorava o ar fresco, caminhar, abrir as asas, mas mais importante do que isso, sabia como ela _odiava_ ser paparicada, ter regras se aplicando a ela e a aprisionando.

A garota apenas deu os ombros e continuou a ver as árvores passando lentamente. Arriscou pensar que talvez mais tarde chovesse.

-Sallen – a mão dele repousou sobre a esquerda dela. A garota voltou seu rosto para o de um elfo preocupado – Não contei a ninguém sobre...

-A metamorfomagia – completou ela, vendo que ele não iria faze-lo.

-Eu gostaria de pedir para que continuasse assim...Por hora, até meu pai ter uma aceitação maior de sua presença na Floresta das Trevas. Pode fazer isso por mim?

A garota tirou a mão de perto dele, cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

-Claro, Legolas. Esconder-se até a hora exata, fingindo ser o que não sou, como venho fazendo a vida toda. – mal acabara de falar, a chuva começara a cair lá fora, o que criou um efeito interessante na cena.

De repente, havia um elfo correndo ao lado da carruagem, tentando ver o seu interior e acenando. Um por um, o povo da Floresta das Trevas foi surgindo em meio as árvores como se estivessem feito algo da rotina. Quando deu por si, Sallen se via cercada por vários humanos de orelhas pontudas e rostos incrivelmente lindos. Ela ficou agitada: ver tantas criaturas bonitas a fazia ficar agitada, querendo drenar aquela beleza.

O castelo da Floresta das Trevas surgiu na primeira curva para a direita. Rodeada de uma neblina rançosa e de árvores com galhos retorcidos, estava mais para ameaçador do que belo, na verdade, tudo ali parecia triste e desanimado. Os pilares se erguiam seis metros para dar origem a um novo andar. Haviam entalhes espelhados por toda a estrutura, e desenhos e formatos que faziam com o castelo, de certa forma, se fundisse com o resto da paisagem, camuflando-se na floresta e neblina. Tinha um tom de cinza claro e aparência frágil.

Sallen ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado e notou que Legolas estava mais próximo, um pouco inclinado em direção a janela, contemplando sua casa que ele não via há muito tempo.

Os cavalos pararam em um movimento suave. Agora haviam milhares de elfos ali, rodeando a entrada do castelo. Cantavam, gritavam em direção ao passageiro da carruagem desconhecendo sua companhia. A porta se abriu e Legolas desceu com movimentos suaves, e o barulho aumentou com uma saraivada de aplausos, música e anúncios de boas vindas.

E Sallen se encolheu ainda mais contra a porta do lado oposto da carruagem, desejando mais do que nunca ter Gandalf ao seu lado: estava assustada e a duvida crescia em seu coração. Ainda estava frágil por conta da separação, como se lhe tivessem arrancado um braço a grosso modo e não trataram da ferida.

-Sallen... – a mão do Príncipe Élfico estava estendida em sua direção, em um convite tão gentil quanto o sorriso no seu rosto.

Cansada, ela tocou-lhe a palma da mão com suavidade, deixando-se guiar para fora da carruagem. O silêncio que se fez foi mortal, o que deixou Sallen notar o quão frio era o ar da Floresta das Trevas. Seus pés tocaram o chão gelado e úmido (sapatos não eram permitidos naquela situação) e Legolas ofereceu-lhe o braço sem dizer nada ou olhar para ninguém. Juntos seguiram pelo caminho que a multidão abria até os grande portões do palácio.

* * *

**N.A.: VOLTEI! E ai, gente? Devido aos pedidos, está ai a continuação de Sallen e Legolas e, sinceramente, aceito sugestões para coisas que podem acontecer com os dois =D. Bom, algumas coisas já tenho boladas. E é isso. Aproveitem! Beijos =*****


	2. Chapter 2: Confusa

_**S**_e Merry era parecido com Pippin, Legolas era idêntico ao Rei Thranduil: Cara de um, focinho de outro, como diriam em sua casa. A única diferença eram os sutis traços mais definidos do Rei, com um queixo mais largo e projetado para frente. Seu olhar era vedado por uma camada de dureza, não permitindo que se lesse o que passava pela cabeça do elfo, e sua postura demonstrava que estava feliz por ver o filho novamente, contudo desconfiado com a convidada.

O teto estava a vários metros acima, sustentado por pilares de tons claros. Tudo ali tinha cheiro de ar puro, tudo natural, moldado dentro de uma rocha localizada naquela parte da Floresta. A luz do sol entrava a vontade pelas janelas ao longo do corredor do salão. E haviam elfos belíssimos andando com jeito tranqüilo aqui e acolá, parecendo sempre atarefado.

Thranduil se levantou, e os guardas postados ao longo das laterais do seu trono ( que se observado com atenção, viam-se várias árvore entalhadas ao longo da madeira) ficaram em posição de sentido. Ele desceu os degraus do altar e Legolas se apressou em curvar-se perante o pai. Se Sallen estivesse com a cauda a vista, ela estaria serpenteando acima do chão, como sempre fazia quando a garota tinha um ar desafiador nos olhos. A mão de Legolas roçou de leve na sua pele; um sinal de aviso de que deveria se curvar. Assim ela fez, de má vontade, e sustentando o olhar do Rei e dos guardas.

-Seja Bem-vindo de volta, meu filho – Thranduil repousou a mão dedos longos e com anéis no topo da cabeleira dourada do filho. Falava na língua dos elfos.

Legolas se ergueu lentamente, saudando-no com um movimento da cabeça:

-Rei Thranduil – antes que Legolas impedisse, Sallen se ergueu também, embora não tivesse sido convidada a faze-lo.

Os guardas élficos imediatamente prepararam seus arcos, prontos para atirar com precisão nela em vários pontos vitais; eles apenas não sabiam que por debaixo da roupa e pele humana, Sallen tinha a couraça mais resistente dentre todos os animais.

-Majestade...! – o elfo pôs o corpo na frente do da garota, tampando de Sallen, a visão das pontas das flechas. O seu tom de voz era suplicante, mas a única preocupação que a jovem tinha agora era do cheiro que vinha do corpo de Legolas: como passara a viagem inteira de cara fechada com o rosto virado pra fora da janela, não tinha notado o aroma doce e suave.

Thranduil fez um gesto para que as armas fossem abaixadas. Seu olhar ardia em raiva com a atitude do filho. Esperou por explicações.

-Está é Sallen. Esteve comigo na Comitiva do Anel. Amiga de Gandalf, o Branco. – apressou-se a explicar – A convidei para passar uma temporada em nosso lar na Floresta das Trevas.

-Deveria ter mandado pedido minha permissão.

-Eu entendo, Rei Thranduil, que falhei quanto a isso, mas imploro que abra uma exceção para este caso em particular. – o relacionamento entre Legolas e o Rei estava longe de ser o de um pai e filho comum. Era um tratamento frio e cheio de cautela, nada íntimo.

O Rei o olhou lá de cima.

-Por que acha que essa humana merece tal tratamento? – ele só poderia deduzir que Sallen era humana: não haviam orelhas pontudas ou pernas curtas, então...

Legolas usou um termo que Sallen não compreendeu, mas se assustou ao ver a cor de Thranduil abandonar seu rosto, deixando-no com uma aparência frágil e depois, confusa. Seus olhos caíram pesadamente na garota, a estudando com atenção, e ela se perguntou se o elfo havia revelado seu segredo.

-Com licença – Legolas se curvou mais uma vez e a guiou para fora do salão, saindo por uma porta a direita.

Chegaram a outro salão. Os tons claros davam a Sallen dor de cabeça. Tudo ali tinha curvas suaves, dando a construção um ar natural: os elfos se adaptaram a pedra, e a pedra se adaptou aos elfos. Subiram por uma das escadas até chegarem ao que Sallen supôs ser o quarto piso (ela perdera a conta, pois queria ver tudo e Legolas não a permitira, tamanha era sua pressa.)

Havia algo de encantador no palácio. Talvez fosse a magia. Talvez fosse a paz. Talvez fosse a impressão de que tudo era imaculado. Ela não soube dizer enquanto subia mais e mais.

E a palavra que Legolas havia usado...

A questão a incomodava desde o térreo: com certeza não se tratava do segredo de Sallen (se não, por que outra razão ele iria pedir silêncio da parte dela já que iria contar tão rápido sua verdadeira natureza?) Só voltou a si quando se viu dentro de um quarto grande, com a mobília simples, mas elegante, a varanda bem ampla e um tronco parecendo atravessar a parede oposta, tornando-se parte da construção. A cama tinha em seu contorno tecidos leves e finos que caiam pelas suas laterais. E almofadas! Várias e várias delas não muito distantes de uma prateleira com uma quantidade generosa de livros.

Sallen quase perdeu completamente a força nas pernas.

-Meu quarto... – Legolas deu os ombros, parecendo não estar satisfeito com o ambiente onde dormia.

-Legolas, por favor, poderia não falar em élfico comigo? – sua língua era a dos homens, e ela preferia assim: Tinha fluência em ambas, mas a humana não lhe dava dor de cabeça.

-Como desejar – disse, de maneira gentil, tomando suas mãos – Estou feliz por ter vindo comigo.

Ele pareceu estar sendo sincero. Sallen suspirou, olhando ao seu redor: não tinha dúvidas de que era a primeira jovem que o elfo trazia aos seus aposentos. Aquilo fez um frio percorrer pelo seu ventre.

-Não foi apenas...escolher vir com você até sua casa. Foi mais...

-Eu sei – ele beijou-lhe a testa. Ela abrira mão de ir com os outros metamorfomagos para sua terra natal. Não havia aberto mão de outra viagem, havia deixado pra traz seu sonho.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça, traçando contorno pelos cantos do rosto de Legolas com seus dedos. Ficou na ponta dos pés, ainda que não precisava: Legolas sempre fazia questão de se curvar para beija-la. Uniram seus lábios de jeito tranqüilo, apenas carinho, o elfo querendo recuperar os momentos que podiam ter tido durante o caminho até a Floresta das Trevas, e ela apenas por sentir saudades do arqueiro. As mãos dele percorreram suas costas e depois, para a surpresa de Sallen, chegou aos quadris, provocando um arrepio forte percorrer todo o seu corpo. Quando começou a saltá-lo, seu rosto foi preso contra o dele e então seu corpo colidiu contra a parede, fazendo um barulho alto: a respiração dele estava em seu pescoço, seus corpos estavam completamente colados, a mão de Legolas apertava forte os cabelos em sua nuca.

-Não conhecia esse lado seu...

Quando ele se afastou o bastante para olha-la nos olhos, encontrou uma Sallen séria, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Soltou o ar, assumindo um ar de exausto repentinamente. Suas testa se encontraram.

-Me perdoe – arfou, dando um passo para traz – Fica cada vez mais difícil de resistir. Você deve conseguir sentir o quanto eu a desejo, não é ?– suas mãos continuaram firmes na sua cintura.

Sallen engoliu em seco: Só afrouxou sua expressão porque viu a dor e a confusão estampadas no rosto de elfo.

-Legolas, eu não sou de pedra. Também o desejo, e de um jeito quase brutal. Pra mim seria mais fácil: não tenho tradição, não tenho limites se não o meu respeito por você. Olhe para onde estamos! – uma risadinha nervosa escapou por seus lábios – Seu quarto! Estamos a sós aqui e duvido que nos perturbem, então como fingir que estou em perfeita paz se o momento é totalmente propício para nos entregarmos?

Legolas riu. Afastou-se dela mexendo no cabelo, visivelmente sem jeito pelo que acabara de fazer. Sallen ficou mais a vontade para encostar-se à parede e olha-lo com carinho: sabia que o elfo não fizera por mal e sabia como era se sentir daquele jeito, querendo apertar o corpo do outro naquele instante...

-Eu...Pediria que trouxessem suas coisas para o meu quarto, vendo que o aposento de hóspedes está sendo ocupado, porém...Acho que você não trouxe nenhuma bagagem – ele tentou mudar de assunto, rumando lentamente em direção a varanda.

Sallen sabia que seria uma temporada difícil.

-É – disse, baixinho.

* * *

**N.A.: Muita atenção para esse capítulo. Tem detalhes importantes ;) Me perdoem por ter demorado, tenho outras fics pra escrever, provas pras quais tenho que estudar...Vida de estudante é fogo...Bom, tá ai, gente. Tá bem mamão com açucar no comecinho, mas daqui a pouco esquente =D Abraço para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3: Segundas Intenções

_**O**_ arco estava retesado. A corda estava bastante esticada e o alvo estava invisível para qualquer olhar comum, além do de Sallen. A garota respirou fundo, se concentrando até ter o momento certo para libertar a flecha, que cortou o ar com sua ponta afiada, perdeu-se em meio as árvores e finalmente emitiu um com abafado de que havia atingido o alvo. Ela sorriu, apoiando o arco no chão e olhando para o resto do campo: haviam vários elfos praticando arco e flecha, todo tendo uma precisão cirúrgica ao atingir p alvo vários metros a frente.

De repente uma dúzia de corcéis irromperam pela área, criando um alvoroço. Liderados por ele, um elfo alto que deixava os cabelos negros escorrerem para fora do capacete que cobria seu rosto. Os cavalos descreveram um círculo pelo campo e pararam a três metros de onde Sallen estava, onde seu cavaleiros começaram a desmontar das celas e retirar seus capacetes: se ela não tivesse certeza de seu amor por Legolas, teria se entregado a uma paixão violenta ali mesmo. O capitão dos guerreiros tinha uma beleza acima dos demais elfos, que já eram bastante vaidosos: seu cabelo negro e picotado descia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os lábios morenos, mas finos, olhos mais azuis que os de Legolas e quando sorria, uma covinha se formava em cada lado de seu rosto.

Sallen precisava sair dali: queria abraçar o seu amado elfo para auto-afirmar seus sentimentos, queria acabar com aquilo antes que se fortalecesse, quando dedos percorreram seus cabelos escuros.

-Eu queria apresentar a você... – Legolas a puxou pela mão livre em direção aos corcéis e guerreiros.

Internamente, a garota rezava, pedindo que o elfo se dirigiria aos outros do grupo, e não ao capitão.

-Mitril! – Legolas apertou a mão do elfo mais alto do que ele, enquanto o capitão retribuía ao gesto.

-Legolas Verde-Folha. Não é a toa que senti a repentina necessidade de arrumar minhas coisas e vir para a Floresta das Trevas – tinha uma voz forte, animada, e ao mesmo tempo, jovem – Sabia que em breve retornaria de sua missão e nos encontraríamos.

-Não mudou nem um pouco...

-Sou imortal, lembra-se ? – ambos riram: piadas élficas...Quem as entende?

-Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe alguém em especial – Legolas colocou Sallen diante do amigo enquanto envolvia seus ombros com o braço direito – Está é Sallen, a Dama das Trevas. Esteve comigo em minha missão.

-Sua namorada? – o sorriso em seu rosto era claramente zombateiro.

-Sim – ela não pode deixar de erguer a sobrancelha esquerda: já estava começando a desgostar de Mitril, o que lhe trazia um certo alívio.

-Já é tarde. Eu acompanhei Legolas na infância e não importavam quantas, e eram muitas, se apaixonassem por ele, nosso príncipe, firme como uma rocha, não cedeu, não é mesmo? E agora está as voltas com...com... – ele piscou – Ela não é uma elfa! Você passou a sua vida cercado das mulheres mais bonitas de nossa raça e agora está as voltas com isso? Pra ter um filho mestiço?

A faca de Legolas foi rápida ao parar junto a garganta de Mitril, que não pareceu muito surpreso, e sim nervoso. Sallen tocou o príncipe na altura do pescoço, temendo que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

-Meça suas palavras, Mitril Güwindelph. Somos amigos, mas exijo respeito quando se trata de alguém que amo.

-Está bem! Me desculpe – riu ele, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição – Retiro o que disse: Muito prazer, senhorita – assim que a lâmina deixou sua garganta, ele cumprimentou Sallen com uma aceno da cabeça.

E ela sentiu o familiar cheiro de problemas. Mitril poderia ser incrivelmente belo, mais até do que Legolas, mas era desdenhoso e de postura arrogante. Ouviu risinhos e viu a alguns metros um grupo de elfas cochichando e lançando olhares tanto para o capitão quando para o príncipe. Sallen soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Legolas, irei para o quarto. Não me sinto bem – livrou-se do braço dele que a pouco tornara a abraçar seus ombros.

-Quer que eu a acompanhe? Precisa de mim? - seu olhar se encheu de preocupação e, as vezes, toda aquela devoção a assustava.

-Está tudo bem, querido. Só quero dormir – lançou-lhe um sorriso antes de se virar e marchar para os aposentos reais, mas ainda conseguiu captar um pouco da conversa com sua audição aguçada:

-Onde achou essa garota? – Mitril perguntou.

-No lugar e situação mais improváveis que você possa imaginar. – riu Legolas.

-Dá pra ver. Bonita...De um jeito exótico... – pode ouvi-lo rir.

Houve um momento de silêncio e os passos de Sallen vacilaram.

-Mitril, ficarei chateado se fizer as escolhas erradas – seu tom era ameaçador – Fique longe de Sallen a menos que não tenha outras intenções.

A jovem quis parar de escutar o dialogo. Preferiu não saber dos riscos que Mitril poderiam trazer. Olhou para a floresta ao redor do castelo e soube que, a noite, iria dar um passeio.

* * *

**N.A.:! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! Me desculpem! MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORAAAA! Eu estava proiida de entrar no computador por causa das provas, sei que deixei um monte de gente na mão! Ai, foi mallll .**

**Bom, taí mais um capítulo. Podem me dar bronca e sugestões!**

**Perdão de novo a todos aqueles que não desistiram**

**Um grande abraço  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Segurança

-Como se sente, meu anjo? – Legolas abriu, entrou e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, contudo Sallen podia sentir seu perfume lá da escada.

Ela estava sentada na cama, sua cauda balançava alegremente de um lado para o outro. Seu cabelo caia por sobre seus ombros e tocavam o lençol. O céu já estava quase que completamente escuro e o coração de Sallen martelava em seu peito: como seria a noite, os dois juntos no mesmo aposento por horas a fio com o castelo mergulhado no sono. Pelo som que o coração dele também emitia, embora a expressão serena, a garota sabia que o elfo estava pensando o mesmo. Quando ele se sentou ao lado dela, houve um silêncio incomodo e por mais que o assunto não estivesse sendo abordado, podiam sentir.

-Um pouco melhor.

-Me deixou preocupado – a mão dele a tocou na bochecha – seu primeiro dia aqui e adoece: Queria que tivesse conhecido Mitril melhor, sei que não passou uma boa primeira impressão, mas é meu melhor amigo.

-Gimli é seu melhor amigo – riu ela, fechando os olhos com o contato

-Não posso comparar os anos de amizade com Mitril...Você entende.

-Claro.

Estava realmente escuro agora, e Sallen queria se ver livre daquela tensão. Lembrou-se que havia decidido dar uma volta àquela noite e isso lhe trouxe mais paz.

-Desculpe não ter dado devida atenção a você – pediu ele – A estava observando de dentro do castelo. Não é do feitio de meu povo trocas públicas de afeto.

-Compense-me agora, então – ela não pode segurar: sua boca foi mais rápida que sua cabeça, e quando percebeu, havia dito algo cheio de malícia.

-Desculpe, Legolas, eu... – seus lábios não chegaram a se fechar novamente para reproduzir a nova palavra: os do elfo os seguraram enquanto a língua morna do príncipe abria passagem por entre as bocas e entrava em contato com a da garota. A mão esquerda de Legolas apertava seu braço, enquanto a outra se embrenhava em seu cabelo negro, acomodava-se em sua nuca e a puxava para mais perto impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga por parte de Sallen. Porém ele foi quem se esquivou, tão rápido quanto o bote que deu. Sallen detestava quando Legolas fazia aquilo, então não pode evitar um gemido de irritação.

-Eu não posso! Por que você consegue fazer com que eu jogue toda minha cultura, meu equilibrio, minha sensatez pela janela? É só tocá-la, é só ouvir sua voz que eu perco o controle sobre mim mesmo! Não sou assim!

-Ora, me desculpe, então, vossa Alteza – Sallen revirou os olhos – se eu causo esse descontrole em você. Se causo esse...transtorno – ele se levantou e foi se afastando sem dar as costas para o elfo, e cada passo que dava em direção a varanda, descia seu tronco e uma curvatura para o Príncipe – Prometo não mais importuna-lo essa noite. – Com três passadas largas e um último impuslo tomado pelo seu pé na mureta, Sallen saltou para o céu aberto, sentindo o vento correr pelo seu corpo e liberdade carrega-la mais para o alto na grande forma de um dragão negro.

Não levou dois bateres de asas para que Sallen localiza-se todos as guardas que estavam a posta perto do castelo e em meio as árvores da Floresta das Trevas. Então pegou bollhas de ar quente para ganhar altura sem precisar bater as asas e fazer barulho, e como a couraçça de sua barriga era negra, o risco de ser avistada naquela situação era provavel apenas se ela passasse por debaixo de estrelas ou da lua: o problema era que o céu ali era bastante pontilhado por aquele pontinho luminosos. Sallen precisou ser rápida e prática, indo o mais afastado que podia e voar baixo: era mais difícil ve-la próximo as copas densas das árvores.

Sallen não precisou voar muito: achou uma clareira a alguns quilometros, com uma cascata que nutria um lago mais abaixo. A água era quase que prateada, limpida como ela jamais vira, e a tranquilidade do lugar chamou sua atenção o suficiente para faze-la decser em círculos naquele trecho. Pousou em uam pedra as margens do lago e olhou a queda d'água: havia algo lá em cima. Saltou de encontro a cascata e esticou o pescoço contra a água: havia uma caverna ali dentro, seca e a salvo de olhares curiosos: achou perfeito. Puxou o reto de seu corpo até a ponta da cauda estar dentro do esconderijo: era tudo feito de pedra e terra, vazia, sem insetos ou outros animais, e estava levemente morna, o que fez o dragão ronronar enquanto se enroscava no canto da caverna vendo a água cair lá fora. Ali se sentiu segura.

Sonhou com Gandalf e sua casa, sonhou com Sherman e sentiu-se só. Um lamento de dragão era tão triste quanto o som do tombar de uma árvore. E Legolas nem ao menos pode ouvi-la: a cena de ver Sallen partindo com um salto de sua varanda fazia seu coração congelar. Estava com medo: temia que ela mudasse de ideia e resolvesse se juntar aos outros metamorfomagos.

* * *

**N.A.: Ai, ai...Tô com muuuiito sono U_UNo proximo capítulo deixo um recado pra vocês =)**

**Bjão  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Adrenalina

_**O**_ que a acordou foi seu nariz: havia um odor no ar, alguma coisa do lado de fora da caverna, atrás das águas que havia descoberto um aroma de dragão vindo daquele esconderijo. Sallen recuou para mais fundo no buraco, assumindo a forma humana, mas ainda assim pronta para revidar se fosse ameaçada. Seu coração martelava no peito e sua respiração estava forte quando um unicórnio entrou na caverna. O animal relinchou, bufando ao ver a garota escondida na escuridão com um ar ameaçador.

-Ah...Veio buscando um dragão? – ela relaxou, transformando-se em um réptil com mais de cinco metros de altura bem lentamente para não assustar o unicórnio. O eqüino começou a relinchar, então Sophie mudou de ideia, aproximando-se vagarosamente até tocar seu focinho com a ponta dos dedos – Unicornio...Na Floresta das Trevas...

* * *

-Onde você esteve?

O unicórnio permitiu ser montado até certo ponto: a afinidade de uma metamorfomaga com outras criaturas mágicas era maior do que a de um elfo. Então, com naturalidade, Sallen caminhou os metros que faltavam até chegar aos terrenos do castelo da Floresta das Trevas, onde se deparou com um Legolas eufórico quando atravessava a última copa de árvore.

-Fui dar uma volta – ela deu os ombros.

-Faz alguma ideia da minha preocupação? – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu. Quando percebeu que estavam tendo contato físico ali, em público, a soltou de imediato.

-Ah, legal: Gandalf II...Desculpe, Vossa Alteza, mas não queria dormir em seus aposentos luxuosos essa noite.

-A guarda alega ter visto um grande animal sobrevoando as redondezas ontem, quando a lua estava alta. Meu pai pensa em fazer uma busca pela Floresta!

-Mas eu tomei cuidado para não ser vista!

-Parece que não foi o suficiente!

-Se não tivesse sido tão mal educado ontem, eu não teria partido! – em parte, era mentira: Sophie planejara dar uma volta desde a tarde anterior, contudo o comportamento de Legolas no quarto praticamente reforçou a ideia.

Legolas piscou, surpreso: Ela estava, realmente, colocando nele a culpa de toda aquela situação? Olhou para o lado, a fim de se acalmar e analisar a situação com mais frieza, sem o calor da discussão. Seu maxilar estava tenso, e as sobrancelhas curvadas, o que deixava o elfo com a aparência idêntica a do pai.

-Não quero brigar – disse por fim, voltando a encará-la – Muito menos com você.

-Não evite um conflito comigo só porque sou eu! Oh, esqueça – ela passou por ele com passos firmes – vou para o campo, treinar – _É a única coisa que se tem pra fazer por aqui..._, pensou ela, seguindo para o outro lado do castelo.

A espada era como sua cauda: os movimentos fluíam com graça e agilidade. O peso da arma era utilizado como vantagem, e os outros elfos guerreiros ficavam surpresos com o manuseio de Sallen que, secretamente, contrabalanceava a massa da lamina utilizando a sua cauda escondida nas vestes. Então sua arma se chocou contra a de outro, e a garota se viu diante de Mitril.

-Bons movimentos...

Ambos giraram as lâminas e se afastaram, avaliando o outro oponente. Andaram, formando um círculo no chão: Sophie não queria recuar pelo seu orgulho; Mitril a enfrentaria para irritar Legolas. A motivação de ambos era grande o suficiente para não perderem.

O elfo foi o primeiro a avançar, atacando na altura do joelho, algo facilmente desviado pela espada de Sallen, que aproveitou o movimento para descer a lamina contra seu ombro direito. Mitril girou, golpeando a adversária pela lateral. Eram rápidos, imprevisíveis e criativos nos passos que davam, estavam tão absortos na batalha que não viram que logo haviam vários olhares voltados para os dois.

-Você luta bem...Para uma mortal – seus olhos se estreitaram por um momento, o que abriu uma brecha para Sallen chutá-lo nos joelhos, fazendo Mitril cair com um baque surdo no chão.

A lâmina dela foi rápida, e se o elfo não fosse mais, estaria com espada cravada no meu do rosto.

-E você luta mal...Para um general-élfico.

As palavras saíram rápidas da boca de Mitril, alcançando-na forma de uma lufada forte de vento, escura e densa, até deixar o corpo de Sallen envolto em trevas sufocantes e ásperas. Ele iria usar magia? Não fazia a menor ideia de com quem estava lidando: Os olhos de Sallen começaram a brilhar assim que ela fechou a palma de uma mão contra a da outra, emitindo um som musical da garganta. Uma esfera de luz surgiu ali, entre seus dedos, e foi crescendo com uma força que não podia ser contida, rasgando a escuridão, explodindo para todos os lados.

Quando a poeira baixou, os elfos estavam caídos no chão ou escondidos. Mitril estava com o corpo estirado a cinco metros do de Sallen estava, arfando e suando. Olhou para suas mãos e estavam escamosas, com as unhas compridas e grossas. As escondeu nas suas costas quando viu Legolas se aproximar, afoito.

-O que você fez? – ele olhava para todos os lados: haviam muitas testemunhas.

-Ora, ele que trapaceou! – Sallen pegou a espada e tentou concluir o combate, mas o príncipe a segurou.

-Temos que ir! Agora! – ele podia ouvir seu pai se aproximando, podia sentir sua ira. Quando começou a guiar Sallen para a Floresta, Mitril se pos em seu caminho e o Rei já estava no campo de treinamento.

-Legolas! – gritou, com sua voz de trovão.

Sallen pode sentir o medo do elfo, viu quando ele fechou os olhos, parecendo ter levado um tapa no rosto. Lentamente o arqueiro se voltou para Thranduil, parado exatamente onde a garota havia acabado de conjurar magia: tinha certeza de que o elfo podia sentir o poder ali, e pela sua expressão, o enfurecia. Legolas foi a passos lentos até o pai, se curvando, exatamente como todos os outros faziam.

-Isso não é magia élfica – falou com a voz calma, mas a ira estava mal disfarçada – Explique-se.

Os olhares estavam nele, e não nela. Mitril ainda estava atrás de seu corpo, atento a realeza élfica. Sallen se viu desimpedida de fazer a maior estupidez da sua vida desde que chegara ali.

-Sr...Ahn, Vossa Alteza... – em uma situação comum, ela iria preferir ter as asas rasgadas a se curvar diante do Rei de outra raça, mas precisava amacia-lo... – Rei Thranduil, se me permite...Veja – agora todos a olhavam, o que não era algo muito confortável -...Gandalf me criou e tive a oportunidade de aprender algumas coisas...Magia antiga. Então eu e Mitril estávamos lutando..e ele usou magia...e... – sua voz foi morrendo conforme o olhar de Rei pesava sobre ela.

Legolas a observou se encolher: Sallen era um dragão! Um metamorfomaga! E ele a obrigava a ficar naquela forma insignificante, humilhada em um tamanho tão pequeno e sem valor para sua verdadeira natureza.

-Não me dirigi a você, impura. Além de trazer essa estranha a nossas terras, descubro agora que meu filho escondia uma Bruxa de seu próprio pai? – suas palavras feriam o Príncipe produndamente.

-Bruxa não, maga...

-SILÊNCIO, MORTAL! – As árvores farfalharam com um vento forte e repentino, um trovão ribombou pelos céus, pulsante como o coração da selva – Você, para o Salão do Trono. Mitril!

-Sr.!

-Mantenha a convidada no quarto de convidados até segundas ordens!

A multidão se dispersou rapidamente com os passos pesados do Rei e sua capa esvoaçante seguida de perto por seu filho. Sallen tentou se aproximar, contudo Mitril a conteve. Tudo que ela quis naquele momento era abrir as asas e voar para longe, levar Legolas com ela, pois sabia que seu coração estava partido naquele instante em vários pedaços.

* * *

**N.A.: YEAH! I'M BACK! Gente, acabaram as provas, acabaram as aulas! Agora sou de vocês! E por favor, dêem sugestões! Adoro servir a vocês =)**

**Bjão, gente...Desculpem a demora  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Cegueira

O quarto era extremamente arrumado, para um guerreiro: haviam espécies de troféus para um caçador, símbolos de vitorias em batalhas, ao mesmo tempo em que a arrumação não deixava transparecer muita violência. Haviam altares, também, simples e bem arrojados para objetos particulares: Sallen reconheceu como um sendo fios de crina de unicórnio, uma estrela de uma constelação élfica e a imagem de uma mulher extremamente bonita.

A bagagem estava ajeitada em um canto, junto com facas de laminas curtas e longas, um arco grosso e de aspecto poderoso e a armadura de Mitril. Pergaminhos enormes com orações e feitiços, cânticos e lendas estavam cuidadosamente empilhados por sobre uma mesa de carvalho. Sallen olhou para tudo aquilo um pouco surpresa: o quarto de Legolas era bem mais impessoal e vazio do que o de seu amigo que, naquele instante, se postava em frente a porta e barrava-lhe a passagem.

A garota correu para a varanda, mas um vento suspeito soprou naquele momento, fechando as portas que a levariam para a liberdade: a tranca se recusou a ceder aos insistentes puxões por parte da jovem, até que ela desistiu.

-Escute, o que aconteceu lá embaixo foi culpa minha! Eu deveria estar levando o sermão!

Mitril sorriu, encostando-se na porta e passando a ter um repentino interesse pelas unhas de suas mãos.

-Ora, não me ignore, elfo tolo! Não se deve desviar o olhar da vencedora do duelo!

-Uma vencedora que ganha por meio de trapaça está abaixo de quem perde – filosofou ele, finalmente a encarando com seus olhos azuis fortes.

-Você nunca disse que magia estava proibida! Aliás, você mesmo usou um feitiço!

-É diferente...

-Diferente! – ela avançou contra o guerreiro, fuzilando seu rosto com o olhar – Como?

-O Rei gosta de mim. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez um movimento leve com a cabeça, o que deu um efeito a mais em sua resposta.

O rosto de Sallen murchou: não havia mais raiva, apenas desapontamento. Claro que o Rei gostava dele, parecia gostar de todos os outros menos daqueles que não eram elfos, e isso a incluía na lista. A não ser seu próprio filho: por que Thranduil reservava a Legolas seus olhares mais duros e injustos? Foi andando até as coisas de Mitril sem muito interesse, até passar perto da estrela, que começou a brilhar insistentemente, como se quisesse chamar sua atenção.

-Não toque nisso! – o elfo se alarmou quando as mãos de Sallen se fecharam em torno do frasco.

-Ora, o senhor a está mantendo em um cárcere! Liberte-a. – seus dedos escorregaram até a rolha do recipiente quando uma mão alheia se fechou sobre a sua.

-Se a libertar, ela morrera!

-Ah, tenho certeza de que ela prefere isso a ficar presa nessa garrafinha! – protestou ela, sem deixar o frasco ser tomado dela.

-Como pode saber! Só se o Rei estiver certo e for uma bruxa!

-Ora, sou uma mortal muito fluente nas outras línguas!

-Devolva-me!

-Liberte-a!

Era ridículo como ambos pareciam brigar por uma coisa daquele tamanho: um puxava, o outro respondia, e ficavam feito crianças em uma disputa onde nenhum dos dois lados queria ceder.

-Deixe de ser egoísta! É nobre libertar uma estrela! – Mitril pulou contra Sallen e acertou seu joelho bem no meio de seu estomago.

A garota soltou o frasquinho imediatamente, sem ar e em dor, ainda que incrédula com a atitude nada nobre do elfo que parecia muito ocupado em olhar para ver se não haviam danos no recipiente. Deu-lhe as costas, procurando um lugar seguro para por a estrela.

-Maldito... – ofegou Sallen, pondo a mão no cômodo, procurando apoio para se manter de pé: até seu cérebro parecia estar procurando por onde começar depois daquele golpe inesperado.

-Eu já irei me apressar, senhorita, deixando claro que eu não sou Legolas, não a tratarei feito cristal, sou o tipo de elfo que vê em todos igualdade e não importando raça ou sexo, se for uma ameaça, eu atacarei e me defenderei. Não sou tolo e não estou cego de amor, a senhorita não é uma pobre criatura indefesa, vi isso no campo de batalha, então não espere que eu seja miseri... – o chute de Sallen o acertou na cabeça. Ele foi parar um pouco longe, quase enfiando o rosto na quina de uma mesa pequena.

Agora a batalha estava de pé novamente: ambos em posição de ataque, sem armas e com todos os truques valendo em campo. Quando avançaram um contra o outro, a porta do quarto se abriu, um elfo de cabelos loiros e curtos viu a curiosa cena de Mitril torcendo o braço de Sallen enquanto o pé da moça estava enfiado em seu estomago.

-Hum...Vossa Majestade deseja ver a feiticeira Sallen – ele procurou ser rápido para deixar a cena o mais rápido que podia.

Contudo nenhum dos dois se moveu: continuaram naquela posição desconfortável, sem ceder.

-Eu...Proponho uma trégua momentânea.

Por alguns segundos, Sallen não obteve resposta.

-Prossiga...

-Certo: Deixamos como empate agora, e mais tarde resolvemos em jogo limpo: sem feitiços, só armas e habilidades de combate.

Ela não pode ouvi-lo, mas realmente desejava que ele se apressasse: seu braço doía, seu estomago também e o Rei os aguardava. Então sentiu o aperto em seu braço afrouxar e abaixou o pé: ambos se ajeitaram e não puderam conter a careta de dor. Mitril ajeitou os cabelos negros e a roupa; parecia tão aliviado quanto a garota. Trocaram um olhar rápido e se puseram a descer as escadas.

A recepção não era nada calorosa: Guardas a esquerda, guardas a direita, Legolas ao lado do Rei e em torno dos dois, os conselheiros reais com ares pomposos e narizes empinados. "Ah, isso vai ser ótimo...", Sallen pensou, revirando os olhos: Seria mais hostil se houvesse a cabeça de um dragão atravessada em uma lança acima do trono. Seus passos não vacilaram, mesmo quando sentia o olhar de Mitril cravado em suas costas, feito uma flecha.

-Conversei com o meu filho, senhorita – ela jurou que havia morrido lá em cima: o tom de voz utilizado por Thranduil jamais poderia ser tão gentil, a menos que se dirigisse ao seu cadáver – E chegamos ao consenso de que, com a sua ignorância em relação a nossa cultura e por pertencer a uma raça de compreensão inferior, abriremos uma exceção a pedido de meu único filho.

Ela já iria abrir a boca para responder aos insultos quando recebeu um leve roçar no braço por parte de Mitril, algo tão singelo que ela se perguntou se realmente acontecera. Os olhos de Legolas, atentos a tudo, mesmo em um momento crítico, captaram o movimento e se estreitaram levemente. O Rei apenas não flagrou o gesto porque naquele mesmo instante um de seus conselheiros se inclinou em sua direção e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido, roubando sua atenção.

-Por favor, conclui meu aviso. Retirem-se. – Thranduil fez um gesto displicente com a mão em sinal para que eles saírem.

Legolas foi o primeiro a alcançar o portal que levava ao salão, mesmo sendo o último da fila e passando direto por Sallen e o amigo. A garota, ao atravessar as portas, correu em direção ao elfo, sabendo de seus pensamentos antes mesmo de tocá-lo e enfrentar seu olhar crítico.

-Ele só estava me alertando: eu ia responder ao seu pai!

-E como foi ficar a sós no quarto com ele, Sallen? Foi agradável? Ele é tão gentil quanto eu? – suas palavras eram frias e cortantes: a garota se encolheu diante da reação.

-Bom, não foi _muito_ gentil – Sallen mostrou as marcas de dedos no braço feitas por Mitril.

Se seu reflexo não fosse bom, Legolas teria conseguido partir para cima do amigo naquele instante.

-Ei! Nós nos desentendemos! Nem pense em brigar com ele! Seus argumentos foram coerentes! – tinha que apertar com força as vestes do elfo – Oh, esqueça, explicarei mais tarde. Mas...Desculpe se aquele toque significou tanto para você...

A situação parecia difícil para ele: suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, não a olhava nos olhos, seus lábios formavam uma linha reta, um claro sinal de desgosto. Sallen não sabia o que fazer, era a primeira vez que enfrentava aquele tipo de situação. Apelou para o golpe mais baixo e covarde que conhecia. O soltou, parecendo decepcionada, suspirando alto.

_-Melinyel..._ – murmurou – _Ma melilyen_?

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio: seus olhos piscaram, incrédulos, e suas mãos quase foram parar no rosto de Sallen, quando sua tradição as manteve bem juntas de seu corpo.

-_Nalyë melmë cuilenya! – _havia desespero em seu tom de voz – Como pode me perguntar isso? Tem dúvidas? As provas que dei não foram o suficiente? Me peça algo, Sallen, peça...

E ela riu, apenas, antes de olhar para ambos os lados e dar-lhe um breve beijo, tão repentino que Legolas apenas piscou, surpreso.

-Eu sei que me ama, Legolas Verdefolha. Não quero provas, sua palavra e seus atos me bastam – ele ainda parecia chocado – Era para você sossegar com seu ataque de ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? – aquilo o deixava mais indignado do que o contato minúsculo entre a garota e Mitril.

-Não seja cínico, Legolas, eu conheço você: Estava com ciúmes sim. Não negue! – cortou, ao vê-lo abrir a boca para protestar – Pare com isso, sabe que meu coração é seu, Príncipe, nunca neguei isso ou pus em dúvida meus sentimentos. Até larguei minha família e cidade natal...

Isso pareceu finalizar a discussão. Legolas Inspirou fundo até dar um sorriso pequeno.

-Tem razão. Fui um tolo. Mas vou querer saber como essa marca foi parar ai.

* * *

**N.A.: Gente! Oie! E ai? O que acharam! Oh, por favor, Mitril não é mal, ele é coerente até certo ponto. Tudo bem que não precisava exagerar tanto...**

**Mas o melhor está por vir, acreditem ;)...Bom, sugestões sobre o que pode acontcer, postem a vontade, o.k.?**

**Um grande beijo  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Desconfiança

_**C**_aminharam a beira da Floresta, lado a lado, sem se tocarem, enquanto Sallen falava incansavelmente, reclamando em como Mitril insistia em manter uma estrela em confinamento e sobre como tinha vários artefatos sobre suas aventuras no mundo lá fora. Legolas ouvia atentamente, tentando friamente não sentir nada além de satisfação por ver a garota tão empolgada no momento que estava sob vigilância.

-Você...Bateu em Mitril? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo se divertir.

-Bati. E apanhei. Ah, não vou dizer que não doeu, mas eu também caprichei. Foi como um pequeno duelo particular...

-Não está me convencendo a não ir atirar flechas nele agora.

-Ora, vocês dois nunca saíram no tapa? E ficaram bem?

Seu linguajar o incomodou um pouco, mas não tanto quanto o fato dela estar certa.

-Sim, mas...Somos amigos há muitos anos. Temos essa intimidade.

-Bom, ele foi o primeiro a me tratar como uma igual aqui. Pelo menos não colocou luvas para me bater.

Chegamos aos estábulos: eram formidáveis, com a parte central do teto aberta, deixando a luz natural entrar a vontade. Os cavalos em seu interior eram magníficos, grandes e fortes, de pelos lustrosos e olhar esperto, parecendo compreender que havia visita e não havia necessidade de relinchar.

-Majestade.

Uma elfa saiu do fundo dos estábulos, passando por um cavalo negro: Era extremamente bonita, com os cabelos dourados descendo até seus quadris, corpo alto e esguio, olhos verdes e tão fortes que pareciam brilhar. Ou talvez fosse apenas a presença de Legolas.

-Feeyna – saudou ele com um aceno da cabeça.

Seu olhar saltou para Sallen e seu sorriso vacilou muito discretamente. Vestia um manto branco, mas que ainda assim torneava suas curvas.

-Faz tempo que não me visita. Costumava passar muito tempo nos estábulos.

-Tenho andado ocupado. Voltei de viagem ontem mesmo.

-Sim, não se fala de outra coisa – mais uma vez olhou para a garota, mas de um jeito acusador. Sallen revirou os olhos, sabendo aonde tudo aquilo iria parar – Encontrou Mitril?

-Sim, já nos falamos... – Legolas foi até um corcel a sua direita: o pelo marrom brilhante com a única falha na testa, que tinha uma mancha branca em forma oval.

Sallen sentiu algo em seu ombro direito e alerta, se virou a ponto de ver um alto cavalo branco farejar seus cabelos, talvez procurando comida, talvez percebendo que o que estava diante dele não era élfico ou tão pouco humano. Pôs a mão em seu focinho e o animal fechou os olhos, ela quase podendo sentir seus pensamentos em sua cabeça, tamanha a intensidade do momento.

-Não toque nos cavalos, sim? São propriedade do Rei – Claro que Feeyna tinha que tirar o cavalo da garota: não gostava dela.

-Achei que vocês não assumissem posse de nenhum animal – Sallen sabia que na cultura élfica tudo tinha o direito de ser livre, nada pertencia a ninguém.

-Ora, mas que falta de educação da sua parte – a elfa ficou perplexa – Também, não se podia esperar muita coisa de uma humana.

-Feiticeira – respondeu a outra quase que no automático: Já se passara por maga em várias situações quando estava com Gandalf, acabara por pegar o hábito, ainda assim valendo a pena por ver aqueles olhos verdes se assustarem.

-Uma bruxa? – seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor que tinha.

-Oh, sim: Veja, tenho que ir pois deixei de acrescentar os sapos que faltam em minha poção lá no quarto – Sallen cruzou os braços, indo mais a fundo no estábulo.

-Deixe-a se divertir, Feeyna. Ela acabou de chegar.

Sallen não quis ouvir a resposta, estava interessada nos cavalos, em como me observavam, sabendo de meu segredo,e isso me fazia lembrar do unicórnio: Teria ele dito para todos aqueles seres que o dragão negro andava na forma de uma simples humana? Duvidava. Quando ouviu um relinchar alto a sua esquerda: Um corcel de pelos escuros a olhava zangado, batendo os cascos no chão e seus olhos brilhavam em meio a crina negra. Havia algo ali, podia sentir no ar, algo que ela não estava percebendo. Se aproximei da cerca e o bicho recuou, ficando de perfil para ela e revelando cortes longos e profundos, três fileiras de feridas vermelhas em seu corpo. Quando ela avançou mais um passo...

-Sallen? – abafando um grito de horror quando Legolas se inclinou por sobre seu ombro e chamou. – Nossa! Desculpe te-la assustado – riu ele.

-Não, eu...Estava distraída.

-Percebo. – ele olhou para o cavalo negro – Feeyna, o que houve com este aqui?

-Não sei – ela se aproximou rapidamente – Cheguei pela manhã e ele estava assim. Acho que algum bicho entrou aqui e o atacou. Estava tratando das feridas quando vocês chegaram.

Legolas tentou se aproximar, mas o animal bufou, irritado, voltando a bater o casco no chão em sinal de aviso. O elfo não insistiu, sabia que quando um animal não queria companhia, melhor seria não incomoda-lo.

-Estamos de partida. Obrigado pela hospitalidade. – o rosto da elfa murchou – Sallen.

A garota lançou um último olhar para o cavalo antes de seguir o elfo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao passar por Feeyna e partiu para fora do estábulo.

* * *

**N.A.: OLÁ! Tudo certo? E ai, como vocês estão? Virada de ano ai, e esse será provavelmente o último capítulo do ano (a menos que eu vire a SuperGirl)**

**Bom, Feliz 2011 pra vocês! Obrigada por estarem comigo em 2010 e nos vemos ano que vem!**

**Bjão  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Expectativa

_**S**_allen olhava para fora da varanda de seu quarto improvisado. Como havia saído cedo do castelo na noite anterior, não tivera a oportunidade de saber que não dormiria com Legolas, aquilo seria um absurdo, e que haviam arrumado um aposento as pressas para ela. Bom, a seu ver, era bem mais elegante e arrumado do que vários lugares onde já tivera de passar a noite, na companhia de Gandalf ou não.

Uma cama simples, um armário modesto e frascos presos as paredes que emitiam um brilho esbranquiçado, provavelmente por causa de magia. Mas a garota não ficaria ali: se alguém no palácio pensava que colocá-la em um quarto diferente a impediria de ver Legolas a noite, esse elfo seria de extrema ignorância. E para garantir que não fosse flagrada, Sallen ajeitara a cama de modo que no escuro, parecesse que alguém dormia ali, truques que aprendera com o velho Mago quando tinham que sair as escondidas sem que outros percebessem: Camareiras, amigos, assassinos.

O quarto de Legolas era dois andares para cima, na diagonal, ela podia ver a varanda de onde estava. Localizou os guardas antes de saltar sobre o muro e se agarrar na pedra do castelo. Era incrivelmente fácil, com uma simplicidade comparada a de uma lagartixa, lhe bastou ser rápida e silenciosa apenas, usando as sombras como esconderijo e vestindo uma túnica branca para se confundir com a parede do palácio.

Ficou satisfeita ao ver que já havia chegado, e ainda mais alegre ao ver o elfo: estava com o tronco nu, exposto ao olhar da lua e de Sallen. Ela sempre ficava fascinada com o corpo do Príncipe, a pele alva e perfeita, dessa vez sem hematomas e cicatrizes, os músculos muito bem torneados, as entradas da virilha que sempre faziam seu corpo ficar arrepiado. Legolas era lindo, não, mais do que isso, ela não conseguia juntar palavras para descrevê-lo, e se divertia em pensar que era ele o mais ciumento da relação.

Ele dobrava a roupa que usara durante o dia com capricho. Estava tão compenetrado na tarefa que não a viu e nem a ouviu chegar, talvez não esperasse uma visita daquelas àquela hora.

-Queria que suas mãos estivessem em mim... – ela sorriu quando Legolas se voltou surpreso para a varanda – Não na túnica.

Primeiro, ele ficou chocado, depois olhou de um lado para o outro como se alguém pudesse estar observando algo tão impróprio.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, vindo até Sallen com um sorriso mal contido no rosto.

-Bom, levando em conta que vi uma elfa atraente se insinuando para Vossa Alteza nesta tarde, vim fazer reclamações e acusá-lo de traição. – a garota deixou seus dedos longos escorregarem pelos músculos do abdômen de Legolas.

-Do que está falando? Não pode ser de Feeyna...– ele riu, passando o polegar pelos lábios de Sallen com extremo interesse.

-Ah, claro que não. Refiro-me a Mitril, ele olhava com um certo interesse para suas curvas. É claro que é sobre Feeyna. Eu não vejo um olhar tão faminto desde Guimli, quando recebeu carne de porco após meses comendo pão élfico.

-Deixe de ser boba, Sallen. Somo apenas amigos – ele roçou os lábios por todo o rosto da jovem – Foi bom ter vindo me visitar...

-Não mude de assunto, Legolas...

-Ora, mas está com ciúmes?

O olhar de Sallen escureceu, sua expressão ficou sólida e os lábios crispados: Ciúmes?

-Não, Príncipe Élfico, porque sei que ela não pode fazer isso – Não foi difícil arremessá-lo contra a cama e saltar por sobre seu corpo.

Sallen adorava o impacto da surpresa, pegar suas vítimas de modo a deixá-las indefesas: Legolas tinha reflexos de elfo, mas ficava lento quando tinha um contato daqueles com a garota. As mão dela pressionavam seus ombros, sua boca estava ocupada em morder e beijar o pescoço do elfo, sentindo o cheiro delicioso exalado pelos cabelos dourados, ouvindo exclamações espontâneas que escapavam pelos lábios do elfo e a estimulavam a fazer mais.

Então seu corpo foi jogado para o lado pelas pernas de Legolas e com um som abafado, suas costas atingiram o lençol quando ele ficou por cima de seu corpo, entre as suas pernas.

-Eu não suporto ficar sob o comando de alguém – sussurrou ele, imitando os gestos que Sallen fizera a pouco.

-Deve ter detestado a guerra, então... – arfou ela quando os dentes roçaram em sua orelha.

Quando alguém bateu na porta. Sem falar, Sallen não pode deixar de pensar em todos os palavrões que conhecia em sua língua: xingamentos e maldições que ela fez questão de traduzir para élfico e para a língua dos homens. Grunhindo, Legolas se levantou, ajeitando o cabelo e a roupa enquanto lançava um olhar de aviso para Sallen se esconder.

A garota escorregou para dentro do armário de Legolas, onde abraçou o joelho e ficou observando aquele elfo esguio abrir a porta por uma brecha da porta.

-Desculpe o horário. Posso entrar? – era a voz de Mitril.

Concentrando-se para não emitir som algum, ela ficou apenas a espiar, nervosa, enquanto o melhor amigo de Legolas entrava no quarto em trajes muito mais leves do que ele usou naquele tarde.

Começaram a falar em élfico tão rapidamente e em um dialeto tão formal que depois do primeiro minutos, Sallen desistiu de tentar acompanhar a conversa e tentou deduzir o que falavam com suas expressões: o Príncipe parecia sereno, mas com o olhar irado, Mitril estava preocupado, falando rápido e gesticulando um bocado para um elfo. Oh, como ambos eram lindos. Sallen não poderia apreciar mais a cena. Então o guerreiro usou um tom de súplica, e depois de um tempo, Legolas assentiu com um suspiro e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto abraçava o amigo. Pediu desculpas pelo horário, isso ela pode entender, e se retirou rapidamente.

-Deixe-me ver – ela começou, abrindo a porta do armário – Ele veio falar da cena de hoje a tarde?

-Acertou – ele a pegou no colo, adorando ter os braços de Sallen em torno de seu pescoço.

-E vocês se acertaram...

-Correto.

-E o clima virou pó...

Ele riu, a colocando na cama com cuidado: Sallen admirou o elfo dar a volta na cama com a pele reluzindo a luz do luar. Ficou satisfeita ao sentir o corpo forte contra o seu, os dedos vagueando por sua barriga, o olhar sereno correndo por seu rosto...

-Não faço questão do calor dos hormônios – sorriu ele – Me basta isso.

Contente, Sallen encostou a cabeça no peito dele, adormecendo enquanto embalada pelo carinho do elfo.

-Eu te amo – sussurrou, junto a pele nua.

* * *

**N.A.: E AI, GENTE? Como foram de virada de ano? Bem, espero!**

**Ah, primeiramente, perdoem-me pelos erros de portugues no último capítulo, é que minha outra fic é escrita na primeira pessoa. então as vezes eu me confundo . Desculpa!**

**Sim, vão descobrir quem machucou o cavalo! Um beijão a Portuguese Irish e Tsunay Nami, que vem deixando Reviews! Obrigada, gente**

**Um grande abraço  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Flagra

_**L**_egolas não adormecia antes de Sallen: queria garantir que a jovem estivesse embalada e segura em um sono profundo, só assim ele poderia ficar em paz, contudo, naquela noite em especial, ela não conseguia dormir, ficava acordada pensando em onde estava e com quem estava: Além de ser Príncipe, o elfo era extremamente belo, mais ainda do que os outros, e isso devia acarretar o desejo de outras fêmeas de sua espécie. Como ela poderia conseguir se equiparar a ele, quando todo o povo já a via com maus olhos? Não, a incerteza crescia feito uma doença em seu peito, começando a se espalhar, matando o coração de Sallen vagarosamente.

Ela tocou a pele alva com carinho, sentindo os músculos por debaixo do tecido epitelial e suspirando.

-Não consegue dormir? – a voz dele a despertou de seus pensamentos. Suave feito música...

O corpo de Legolas se afastou para poder ver-lhe o rosto.

-O que a incomoda? – seus dedos com unhas bem feitas capturaram o queixo da jovem, acariciando a região tenramente.

-Estou com medo.

Imediatamente ele franziu o cenho, apoiando o peso do tronco no cotovelo esquerdo. Sallen, com medo de algo naquele lugar? Se havia enfrentado Sauron e uma separação de Gandalf, o que mais poderia acovardá-la daquele jeito?

-Medo de que? – ele sorriu quando a viu corar diante do olhar divertido.

-Perder você...

Seu sorriso murchou ao ouvir a declaração: Medo de perde-lo? Era a última coisa que Legolas esperava ouvir: Sallen podia se mostrar dura, rígida com os demais e até meio fria ao esconder seus sentimentos, mas no fundo, seu coração tinha a carne macia, fácil de machucar. Ela apenas vestia uma máscara para afastar aqueles que eram covardes demais para entende-la a fundo. E havia a sinceridade em seus olhos que evitavam os do elfo.

-Você sabe...- ele afagou seus cabelos negros – Eu nunca contei para você, mas quando a guerra acabou e eu a vi sucumbir diante a torre de Sauron, foi a primeira e única vez na vida que me vi diante da possibilidade de me matar – Legolas deu um meio sorriso quando viu a expressão da jovem mudar para choque. Divertindo-se, seu olhar vagueou pelo quarto – Eu havia perdido o amor de minha vida. E também havia presenciado a última de uma linhagem morrer. Por horas, sofri mais do que qualquer outra ocasião da minha vida, eu a havia perdido para sempre e ainda teria a eternidade para remoer a ideia; não soa lá muito agradável, não é?

-Eu...Não fazia ideia! – sussurrou ela, tomando-lhe a mão.

-Não é uma sensação boa. Eu já tive uma prova disso e agora, todos os dias, passo pelo pânico de acordar e não mais vê-la. Por isso fiquei nervoso quando descobri que pela manhã você não estava no castelo: achei que tivesse partido. Sallen, só fico em paz quando estou com você.

Legolas inclinou-se em direção da criatura a sua frente: gostava da sensação de tê-la sob seu corpo. Era tão pequena e frágil por fora que ele poderia envolvê-la sem o menor esforço. Sua cabeça repousou sobre o peito de Sallen, na altura dos seios, e seus dedos percorriam pela barriga da garota.

-Você ainda está pensando em me perder para alguém? – Legolas suspirou quando sentiu os dedos dela sobre seu cabelo dourado.

-Eu sempre ficarei temerosa em relação a isso. – depois de refletir, viu que estavam imersos em uma grande escuridão. Não havia luz alguma no lugar, nem mesmo da lua: nuvens cercavam os céus. – Venha, tive uma ideia.

Ela o empurrou para o lado antes de se levantar. A noite estava agradável, nublada e escura, e ela queria dar uma volta, não fora difícil na noite anterior. Foi andando até a varanda, a cauda já sacudindo atrás de seu corpo, o olhar ansioso de um dragão em seu rosto.

-Sallen, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Legolas a acompanhou até a varanda.

-Vamos sair! Quero mostrar um lugar.

-Não podemos! Meu pai dobrou a guarda depois da noite anterior. Você realmente acha que vai conseguir mais discreta do que ontem? Vamos ficar aqui, prometo ir aonde você quiser pela manhã, mas logo hoje, que convenci...

Rápida, ela saltou sobre ele, abrindo as asas quando se atiraram para fora da varanda. O elfo não gritou, saberia que isso denunciaria os dois para todo o reino, então apenas deixou a jovem fazer o que sabia de melhor. O vento correu pelos seus cabelos e ouvidos, alisando as membranas das asas abertas e as escamas de braços que engrossavam e cresciam conforme Sallen se transformava. Ela soltou Legolas, girando para baixo de seu corpo, fazendo com que o elfo caísse em suas costas para poder subir acima das nuvens, onde estariam seguros.

Então uma dor aguda fez o dragão pender para o lado direito, quase derrubando o cavaleiro, ela girou e girou, procurando estabilizar o vôo em meio a tanta turbulência. Não via nada, sua vista estava embaçada, com misturas de forma e sem orientação do que céu e do que era floresta. Ela planou para a esquerda sem conseguir alcançar as nuvens e sem emitir som algum: achou a clareira da noite anterior sem esforço, deixando o corpo ser carregado até lá.

-Sallen! – Legolas pôs a mão em seu dorso, confuso e irritado pelo ato repentino.

-Aguente. Só mais alguns metros. – arfou ela, dobrando as asas com um esforço dobrado: a dor a fazia querer desabar ali mesmo.

Pousou desajeitadamente, o corpo tropeçando para dentro da água na base da cachoeira. Sallen deixou-se boiar até a margem, onde esticou o pescoço e descansou a cabeça na grama: Legolas havia saltado de suas costas antes mesmo que ela tocasse no chão, e agora, afagava-lhe o focinho.

-Asa...Esquerda – murmurou ela, podendo ouvir o próprio som da respiração pesada e áspera.

O elfo olhou com atenção para a membrana que se abria por cima dela: ali, no centro da asa, uma flecha élfica atravessava tecido e carne, fazendo o sangue de Sallen pingar na água e ser diluído no líquido.

* * *

**N.A.: Chegando ao Clímax, chegando ao Clímax! Gostando?**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser mais interessante. Prometo!**

**Não tenho muito pra dizer...XD Maus. Agradecendo a Final Fairy, Portuguese Irish, Tsunay Nami e Leyriane que postaram Reviews! Valeu, gente!**


	10. Chapter 10: Amor

_O elfo olhou com atenção para a membrana que se abria por cima dela: ali, no centro da asa, uma flecha élfica atravessava tecido e carne, fazendo o sangue de Sallen pingar na água e ser diluído no líquido._

_

* * *

_

-Há uma flecha...- sua voz estava tremula, mal contendo o medo e a preocupação – Posso tirá-la.

Ela fechou os olhos: por que aquela cena parecia se repetir sempre entre os dois? Sabia como era a sensação, quando parada a ferida nem doía, o problema era apenas quando suas asas estavam em movimento.

Agora deitavam sobre a grama que Legolas fizera crescer por intermédio da magia no interior da caverna escondida pela água da cachoeira. Ele estava assustado demais para dormir: haviam sido descobertos, provavelmente a guarda do castelo os estavam caçando naquele momento, seu pai o exilaria, não isso seria demais: ele não aceitaria viver como um mendigo pelo mundo, isso seu orgulho jamais permitiria. E quanto sua Sallen? Era mais confortador saber que ela teria para onde ir, pelos menos ficaria segura e feliz por voltar para os outros metamorfomagos...

-Pare de pensar nessas coisas.

O elfo arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz da outra.

-Sabe no que estou pensando?

-Não, mas seu corpo está tenso. Está pensando em coisas ruins.

Ele a puxou para perto, colocando a cabeça de Sallen em seu ombro e com a mão livre, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. A garota vestia as costumeiras roupas de couro, que na verdade, erma as próprias escamas.

-Estou preocupado. Alguém viu você, Sallen. Depois de tanto insistir para não sairmos, você acabou fazendo e nos encontraram. – ele estava magoado: no calor do momento, viu-se pondo a culpa na jovem. – Desculpe, eu só estou...

-Não ouço agitação na noite, Legolas. Não ha movimento castelo, não há gritos ou pressa. Posso ouvir o silêncio.

Ele acreditou em Sallen, ela já havia provado ter uma excelente audição. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, empertigou-se: estavam sozinhos, há alguns quilômetros do castelo, escondidos até do luar...O contato de pele parecia mais excitante agora. Os segundos, por pura maldade, começaram a se arrastar de um modo ainda mais lento.

-Ainda está pensando em coisas ruins, Legolas? – Sallen roçou os lábios em seu ombro nu.

-Não... – murmurou, o ar escapando pelos lábios.

Ela ficou alarmada: que tom de voz era aquele? A garota se apoiou no braço direito para poder ver o rosto dele direito: estava corado, as pupilas dilatadas e pelo que ela ouvira, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerado. Sallen não pode deixar de revelar um sorriso maroto em seus lábios: parece que não se tratava de um elfo tão centrado.

-Em que está pensando, Legolas?

Como saira de pijama, seu peito estava exposto para que os dedos dela arranhassem a superfície.

-Em...nada... – arfou, inspirando fundo e procurando o controle.

-Em nada? – Sallen colou os lábios em seu pescoço exposto.

Um breve gemido escapou dos lábios do elfo quando ela mordeu-lhe a pele alva: ah, agora ela não pararia, não seriam interrompidos.

-Sallen, por favor...

Não haveria trégua: a garota ficou sobre o corpo do elfo, suas pernas se intercalando e sua boca sem jamais deixar a pele do outro. Legolas arfava, como se ar lhe faltasse, suas mãos queriam apertá-la com força, mas eram detidas quando anos de disciplina continuavam a amarrá-lo e dete-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. E Sallen se via livre de qualquer tradição, pôs-se nua sobre o corpo de Legolas, roçando seus lábios aos dele: estavam muito avançados, mais do que em qualquer outra noite, ela podia ver a vontade contida dentro do elfo, querendo se libertar e tomá-la. Sua mão direita traçava os desenhos dos músculos dele, se divertindo com a temperatura e suor, descendo até chegar no cós da calça.

-Não! Sallen, pare! – seus braços fizeram menção de impedi-la, mas ela os parou com o outro braço e com a cauda.

-Não vou parar dessa vez. Tem certeza de que deseja desistir? – seus dedos já estavam tocando a virilha quente e suada.

Involuntariamente, Legolas arqueou as costas e quadris com o contato. Sallen o observou gemer, quis gravar suas feições, era algo natural: humanos faziam, animais faziam. Com os dentes em seu queixo, tateou até encontrar seu corpo sob a calça, rígido e pulsante. Acariciou a pele, sempre com os olhos fixos no rosto do elfo, que se deleitava com o primeiro contato de prazer. Não que ela já tivesse tido algum tipo de experiência, mas já andara por cidades profanas, vira o ato em si enquanto se escondia do inimigo, sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Mas para o elfo, era algo inédito, que o varria com uma onda onde ele via, com desespero, que não tinha onde se segurar.

-Você não respondeu, Legolas: quer que eu pare?

-Eu...Eu quero...!

-Que eu pare? – Sallen não pode deixar de hesitar: no calor do momento, ele ainda tinha forças para manter suas tradições?

A jovem libertou seus braços, sentando-se em sua cintura, ambas mãos tocando a barriga de Legolas: que sujeito era aquele? Que agüentava o tranco daquela maneira? Colocava os bons modos acima do desejo e da oportunidade?

-Você é muito impaciente...- arfou, parecendo grato pelo contato interrompido.

Foi como um soco no estomago: Sallen sentiu-se embaraçada, devia estar fazendo o papel de uma tola oferecida e fácil...Estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos fortes de arqueiro envolverem seus ombros nus. Ela estava posta no chão, os olhos azuis de Legolas nos seus, suas pernas deslizavam até ficarem entre as dela.

-Não faremos disso algo indecente e apressado... – seus dedos correram pelo rosto da garota – Quero amá-la. Aqui e para sempre.

A mão livre começou a abaixar a calça devagar, contudo Sallen só queria se concentrar nos lábios que tocavam os dela, gentis, vagarosos e quentes. Ela empurrou o resto da peça para fora com facilidade: seus corpos estavam em contato, nada mais estava entre as peles nuas e suadas. Legolas nunca havia tocado o corpo de uma mulher daquele jeito, já havia visto, em sua cultura, não haviam problemas quanto a nudez, o corpo era uma dádiva que devia ser apreciado, mas acariciar as curvas de outra criatura...

O aperto prévio em sua mão alertou Sallen do que ia acontecer: Legolas deixou-se escorregar para dentro da jovem, tendo paciente, atento a qualquer traço de dor no rosto da outra que o fizesse parar. Ao invés de incomodada, ela parecia distante, como se a mente estivesse em outro lugar, deixando que ele fizesse o que quisesse.

-Sallen... – chamou, procurando o olhar dela, controlando seus movimentos. Teve de grudar a testa na da garota para conseguir sua atenção – Sallen, por favor...

-Ah, me desculpe! – sussurrou, acariciando as costas do elfo – Eu tenho esse hábito de me desligar quando sinto dor, me desculpe!

-Não, meu amor! Não tem que se desculpar, se for seu desejo...

-Continue, Legolas. – ela o puxou para beijá-lo.

O corpo de Sallen se moldou ao dele, havia um encaixe perfeito, a magia fluía de um físico para o outro e haviam sons, a água, a terra sendo remexida, os corpos em movimentos e os murmúrios emitidos pelas duas criaturas. Legolas sentia-se grande, forte, e feliz, mais completo do que em qualquer outra ocasião. Te-la em seus braços em um momento daqueles significava muito, não apenas para o casal, mas para seus povos. Estava quente, o elfo achou que enlouqueceria, não estava pronto para aquele tipo de intensidade, quando ela chegou ao fim, estourando em ambos na altura da barriga, fazendo o som de satisfação se misturar em um dueto.

A respiração estava pesada, Legolas deixou o corpo exausto cair para o lado: não achava que Sallen agüentasse o peso depois de tudo aquilo, não a faria agüentar! Mas via naquele momento uma necessidade assustadora de abraçá-la, não poderia mais deixá-la partir, foram longe demais naquela noite.

E ela? O observava junto ao seu corpo, o rosto dividido entre tensão e tranqüilidade. Parecia satisfeito. Amava o corpo de Legolas, o achava fantástico, e por mais que o visse, não se cansava da imagem. Adormeceu, feliz.

* * *

**N.A.: Que isso, hein? A primeira vez de Sallen e Legolas. E, sejamos sinceros, é minha primeira vez também ;)! Eu nunca tinha escrito uma cena dessas...Ficou bom? **

**Bom, se quiserem, comentem! Obrigada a Leyriane, Tsunay Nami, Larissa, Xokiihs e Portuguese Irish qure já tá comigo DEEEESDE a 10ª!**

**Bjão, gente  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Visita

_**A**_ luz do sol mal surgia por detrás das copas das árvores. O céu, em sua maior parte, ainda estava escuro, talvez até apresentando estrelas ocasionais lá em cima. Uma brisa fria corria entre os troncos rígidos e altos das plantas.

Sallen acordou de sopetão, as garras a mostra quando sentiu a presença do inimigo, quando viu o unicórnio entrar na caverna. Aliviada, a garota deixou o corpo cair na grama, ao lado de um elfo adormecido: Legolas. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito pela manhã, a pele lustrosa e um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios morenos. Estava nu ainda, a respiração tranqüila, os fios dourados pela primeira vez bagunçados, lançados pela grama e rosto. As lembranças dos momentos que passaram na noite anterior a fizeram sorrir, arrancando tremores de seu corpo ainda nu esparramado no chão.

-Ele não é lindo? – Ela perguntou, deixando os dedos correrem pela pele branca. Não se importava se soava como loucura um diálogo com um unicórnio.

O animal bateu o casco no chão algumas vezes antes de dar as costas para os dois, deixando metamorfomaga e elfo a sós.

Já desperta, Sallen transformou-se, indo até a cachoeira e deixando a água escorrer para dentro da garganta. Não conseguiu deixar de olhar mais uma vez para o Príncipe: ainda não acreditava no que havia feito, e com quem havia feito. Farejou o corpo com satisfação, pondo o elfo nas costas. Teria que usar magia, muita magia para poderem voltar para o castelo sem serem vistos. Motivada, invocou a nevoa de onde quer que estivesse, chamando por seu nome, fazendo a neblina dançar pelas árvores, esgueirando-se para fora de seus esconderijos enquanto cobriam copas, gramas, campos e o castelo em seus tons acinzentados.

Ela foi rápida, como uma sombra, atenta a qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse, desviando de qualquer ponto com odor estranho, não podia cometer o mesmo erro que havia feito na noite anterior. Sua presença já podia ter sido denunciada, mas tudo estava quieto, normal para um alvorecer.

Havia algo estranho na Floresta das Trevas, algo poderoso, que a fazia sentir-se frágil, como se uma criatura dormisse por debaixo da terra, pronta para se erguer a qualquer momento e abocanhá-la.

O som de uma flecha zunindo passou um pouco abaixo de seu focinho, a fazendo mudar a rota com força, quase deixando Legolas cair. Segurou o corpo com as patas dianteiras, pousando em algum canto seguro do castelo, aterrorizada ao sentir o cheiro de sangue.

-Sallen? – o sorriso dele morreu ao ver o dragão assustado olhando ao seu redor.

Ficou alarmado, mas percebeu o olhar de aviso antes que gritasse o que estava acontecendo.

-Vou leva-lo até o quarto. – sussurrou, tentando farejar alguma coisa.

O cheiro forte de sangue tirava sua atenção. Não havia movimento, não havia nada, a neblina que a protegia também a cegava diante do perigo. Ainda mais cautelosa, Sallen esgueirou-se pelas paredes do castelo, subindo os andares como um lagarto. Qualquer ruído travava seu corpo, muitas vezes fosse apenas o som de sua imaginação. Chegou ao andar de Legolas, o colocando na varanda.

-Sallen! O que...?

-Shhh! Tranque as portas e fique na cama. Legolas, por Deus, só saia quando eu vier até seu quarto. Tem alguma coisa errada!

-Você enlouqueceu? Fique comigo! Sallen! – mas ela já havia despencado em meio a névoa, sumindo em cores de branco e cinza.

Aterrissou na sua própria varanda quando viu uma enorme sombra cruzar o nevoeiro, o som de asas batendo, o ar se agitando, e o soar de alarme pelo castelo. Arrependida de ter deixado Legolas, a garota saiu pela porta do quarto a tempo de ver elfos correrem pelo corredor, assustados, murmurando coisas em élfico rápido demais para que ela entendesse. Viu Mitril correr, abrindo passagem em meio ao outros. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo quando os passos dele vacilaram antes de continuar o ritmo de sumir no final do corredor.

-Sallen! – as mãos firmes do Príncipe capturaram seus braços.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, em pânico.

-Alguém está matando nossos guardas. O que você fez?

-O que? Acha que tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso? – ela recuou, ofendida – Como pode pensar assim?

-Não foi você que invocou o nevoeiro?

-Foi! Eu não estou acreditando que você está colocando a culpa em...Olha, esqueça, Legolas... Chega! – ela recuou para dentro do quarto, incrédula demais para conseguir enxergar qualquer coisa – Resolva esse problema e depois venha me pedir desculpa por isso!

-Sallen!

A porta já estava trancada: Como ele podia? Depois de tudo que passaram! Depois de tudo que fizeram na noite anterior, ele ainda não tinha plena confiança nela? Sallen ficou encarando a porta estando certa de que Legolas estava do outro lado. Sentia-se ferida, até mesmo traída, da maneira mais profunda possível.

-Sallen, por favor... – ele bateu na porta de leve, sons fracos e demorados. – Me desculpe, eu estou nervoso. Abra a porta, por favor...Não me afaste! Não agora!

Metade dela gritava para deixar aquele deslize de lado, mas o dragão em seu coração permanecia impiedoso como sempre. O que estava fazendo ali? Sempre seria um monstro por dentro, se Legolas, que a amava, ainda assim a acusava pelo seu lado monstruoso, o que os outros diriam? Cansada, suspirou em direção a porta: não pertencia a aquele mundo...Nunca pertenceria.

Arrastou-se até a varanda, vendo nada além da neblina, não precisava.

E então ouviu mais uma súplica Legolas, profunda, cheia de mágoa e arrependimento. Viu sua imagem frágil apoiando-se contra a porta, seu rosto contorcido em dor, quis gritar e atende-lo, quis abrir a porta a e abraçá-lo, quis dizer-lhe que o perdoava e não havia mais nada no mundo que amasse mais, se...

-_Senti sua falta_...

* * *

**N.A.: EU NÃO SUMI! São as aulas, o vestibular...Enfim, tudo que dói...Mas um capítulo...Tcharam, quem será? Quem será?**

**Bjão para todos  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Saudades

_**S**_eu corpo explodiu em tranqüilidade, caindo na sensação de flutuar em águas quentes, para longe de seus problemas. A energia fluiu de um corpo para o outro com naturalidade e selvageria, arrancando um suspiro de Sallen. Deixou as mãos possessivas de Sherman apertarem seu corpo com força, ansiosas, querendo ter o corpo para ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – arfou, sorrindo ao ver aqueles olhos cinzentos brilharem em direção ao seu rosto.

-Queria vê-la... – quando os lábios começaram a traçar caminhos pelo pescoço pálido, a jovem voltou a realidade.

O afastou com um movimento brusco, o olhar assustado e nervoso. Ele continuava esplendido, a aparência excêntrica e perfeita, como uma verdadeira fonte de luz. Sherman era lindo a sua maneira.

-Sei. Está mentindo! – colocando o dedo na cara de, Sallen o fulminou com os olhos.

-Sallen? Está tudo bem? Ouço vozes...!

Legolas agora batia na porta com mais insistência, mais urgência e medo: era uma voz masculina, tinha certeza, e o receio arrancava a confiança de seu coração. Por um segundo, a imagem de Mitril do outro lado da parede junto com a garota invadiu sua cabeça, tornando o bater incessante.

-Ele vai arrombar a porta. Vamos! Sei que não quer falar com o orelhudo... – antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, e por fim, concordar, Sallen se viu carregada pela varanda afora sobre um grande pássaro branco.

O palavrão ecoou pelas árvores, em meio a neblina, enquanto uma criatura quase humana andava de um lado para o outro, irritada, fazendo a cauda escamosa serpentear atrás de seu corpo.

-Você, então, nunca voltou para casa?

-Não – suspirou Sherman, esfregando os olhos cansados – Fiquei com medo de retornar para Gondor e não encontrá-la mais lá. Sallen, quero muito que vá para casa! Quero desfrutar desse momento, o nosso retorno, ao seu lado!

-Você é louco! – rosnou ela – Ficar tanto tempo trancafiado naquela montanha fez mal pra sua cabeça!

-Você também passou por isso – retrucou o rapaz, sentindo-se magoado - E agora da as costas ao seu povo e lar por um sujeito de orelhas pontudas que se recusa a sair para caçar! Ora, francamente...

Irada demais, Sallen inchou o peito, soltando jatos de chamas contra a água as pés da cascata. Estavam no mesmo lugar onde a garota desfrutara do momento mais intimo de sua vida na noite anterior. O líquido soltou um silvo enquanto aquecia e evaporava.

-Fico comovida, Sherman, que tenha feito isso, mas vá embora...

El estava exausta: exausta de olhar para todos os lugares e encontrar apenas conflitos, exausta por ter de pensar em relação a problemas. Será que a fonte de tanta discórdia era ela? Por um segundo, se viu sem direção: não podia voltar para o castelo, onde um príncipe triste a aguardava, e não podia ficar; havia um irmão teimoso e cheio de tramas a envolvendo em uma teia que a prenderia na vontade de voltar para casa.

Sallen soltou um lamento: Gandalf não a faria, jamais passar por aquilo...Bom, talvez sim, para ensinar-lhe uma lição valorosa, mas ao seu estilo. Ela desejava ficar só. Só.

Olhou para a direção do castelo, a sua direita, e para sue Irmão a esquerda. Seguiu em frente, rumo a lugar nenhum. Sherman quis protestar, quis segui-la, mas percebeu tarde demais que seu corpo estava fixo no chão e sua voz se recusava a emitir qualquer sermão.

Sallen andou. Andou. Andou floresta adentro, não mudou a direção, não via nada nem ninguém. Estava sozinha, acompanhada apenas pelo eco dos galhos seco se partindo e folhas mortas sendo esmagadas pelos seus pés. Naquela forma, pele de dragão em corpo de gente, estava mais monstruosa do que quando assumia um corpo por completo.

Chorou por não poder gritar e chorou por não ter ninguém. E no momento,a única pessoa que representaria alguém era Gandalf: Como sentia sua falta! Como almejava te-lo de volta. E a ideia de que tudo ali fora um erro: a comitiva, as amizades, o relacionamento com o elfo, a paixão, crescia agora em seu peito. O Arrependimento se espalhava por debaixo da escama impenetrável, como um veneno que consome a carne vagarosamente, causando a dor espiritual.

Então sua pernas desabaram, e Sallen fez algo que nunca antes lhe ocorreu: Rezou.

Suspirou, juntando as mãos como os mortais, e tentou criar a imagem da bondade, pureza, imagem cheia de misericórdia e amor.

-Sallen...

O toque da mão velha, áspera e marcada pelo tempo a fez gemer, em alívio. Seus olhos marejados focaram o rosto do ancião, o Mago Branco, com seus olhos cinzentos e roupa iluminadas.

-Gandalf! – balbuciou, chorando enquanto apertava o rosto contra a barba branca e lã de qualidade.

Ele a apertou com força, feito um pai. Sallen se entregou ali mesmo: não tinha mais defesas, não conseguiria fazer mais nada além de receber aquele gesto, tão comovida que suas mãos tremiam.

-Eu errei! – gemeu, enquanto o choro saia com força – Não deveria te-lo deixado! Quero voltar! Por favor!

O mago ouviu em silêncio enquanto sua criança chorava e implorava: Oh, os bons espíritos sabiam que seu coração rasgava só de ouvi-a lamentar-se. Quando a escutou chamar por ajuda em forma de oração, sua voz ecoou em sua cabeça: talvez fosse o laço que os unia, mais forte do que muitos outros.

-Você fez uma escolha, criança. Deve aceita-la. As coisas sãos como são por um motivo, Sallen...Você é o que é.

Seu corpo começou a murchar em meio aos dedos da garota. Desesperada, viu a figura de Gandalf lentamente se esvair, sorrindo de uma maneira marota.

-Não me deixe. Por Deus, não vá! – tentou agarrar a figura que se ia feito fumaça.

Ele riu daquele jeito que apenas Gandalf sabia, quando ouvia algo extremante inocente e tolo.

-Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum, garota tola...- de dentro da manta, sacou seu cachimbo, tragando-o de maneira deliciosa.

Então assoprou a fumaça no rosto da garota. O cheiro forte de ervas queimadas invadiu suas narinas e a forçaram a fechar os olhos. Sacudindo a cabeça, Sallen abriu a boca para protestar, mas estava em meio as árvores novamente.

Ajoelhada.

No silêncio.

E observando o céu vermelho.

* * *

**N.A.: Desapareci. Eu sei...E estou exausta ç.ç**

**Desculpem...**

**Boa noite  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Calor!

**_O_** castelo queimava. As labaredas se estendiam em direção aos céus como raízes, levantando colunas de fumaça espessas que lançavam fuligem pela grama outrora verde. O inferno havia se instalado na cidade élfica, seu povo gritava enquanto corria para a floresta ou tentava controlar as indomáveis chamas.

Indo o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiam, Sallen saltou no terreno do castelo, olhando ao seu redor, em desespero, a procura de Legolas. Perguntava para qualquer um que passasse, mas não se fazia entender ou causava terror por ainda estar meio transformada. Olhou para a construção que ardia com o fogo, fazia suas paredes crepitarem e começarem a ceder. Thranduil estava do lado de fora, com seus cavaleiros, resgatando pessoas que se arrastavam para fora do castelo, mas sem nenhum sinal de seu filho dentre seus seguidores.

Ela entrou.

A fumaça foi a primeira coisa que Sallen constatou, vinda pela falta de oxigênio e o calor insuportável. Teve de cobrir o corpo todo com escamas, se quisesse sobreviver para procurar por Legolas. Não conseguia mas reconhecer o prédio onde vigas haviam desabado, tapetes queimavam e a tinta se retorcia, transformando a figura em um verdadeiro pesadelo infernal. Sallen procurou as escadas laterais, mas a porta de acesso havia cedido, criando um grande bloqueio, de onde gritos de desespero vinham.

Com pressa, usou as garras para arrancar aquilo que havia sobrado da madeira para fora do caminho, custando-lhe um esforço maior do que esperava. Ainda estava muito pequena. Jogou co corpo escamoso contra os destroços, usando a cauda para quebrá-los em pedaços maiores, até empurra-los para o lado.

Os elfos recuaram ao ver o bizarro dragão a sua espera.

-Vão. Rápido! – Sallen gritou, rosnando: estavam atrasando-a!

Amedrontados pela fera e pelo fogo, correram em prantos, pedindo misericórdia. Sallen saltou em direção aos degraus, subindo os lances com desleixo, a pele das asas raspando e rasgando nas paredes estreitas.

Finalmente alcançou seu andar.

-Legolas! – gritou, arrancando as portas de seu quarto com um golpe só: vazio.

-LEGOLAS! – gritou mais alto, a fumaça e o medo arrancando-lhe ar e lágrimas. O dragão saltou para o corredor, olhando para todos os lados envoltos na especa nuvem cinza. – LEGOLAS!

-Sallen?

Ela não pensou: a voz do elfo vinha detrás da parede no final do corredor. Correndo contra a barreira, se jogou segundos depois de se transformar por completo, rolando em um novo salão, onde Legolas e Mitril tentavam tirar uma mesa de carvalho e pedaços do teto que havia cedido da frente de uma porta.

-Legolas! – ela suspirou, pressionando seu focinho contra o corpo pequeno do elfo.

-Está bem? Está ferida? – havia urgência em sua voz.

-Não. – o rosto dele estava sujo de fuligem, haviam cortes e hematomas, principalmente em suas mãos pálidas. Ele havia perdido duas unhas.

-Meu Bom Senhor!

Mitril recuou vários passos até bater as costas na parede oposta. Estava com a figura tão arrumada quanto a do amigo, apenas com um pouco mais de pânico nos olhos.

-Do que precisam? – Sallen se preocuparia com o elfo mais tarde.

-Atrás da porta, uma mulher e sua mãe! – Legolas se afastou deixando o dragão trabalhar, por mais que não quisesse que Sallen fizesse tudo sozinha.

A criatura colocou seu corpo no buraco que se formava entre o pedaço do teto e porta e o empurrou para o lado oposto: o peso não a deixou respirar por alguns segundos, até que os destroços começaram a se mover lentamente.

-Vou precisar de ajuda...! – arfou, tentando sustentar o peso com a pata apoiada na porta.

Legolas empurrou o concreto com o próprio corpo, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto, caindo em sua vista.

-Mitril!

O guerreiro olhou para Sallen mais uma vez, o rosto contorcido em esforço, os dentes a mostra...Ele juntou-se ao amigo, empurrando, empurrando...

O pedaço do teto esmagou a mesa quando conseguiu se virado. Sallen abriu a porta com pressa, olhando a jovem elfa abraçando uma idosa (se é que aquelas pouquíssimas rugas fossem sinal de extrema velhice). Não foi surpresa quando ambas gritaram e tentaram recuar para dentro do quarto.

-Está tudo bem! – Legolas falou, em élfico.

Ele dialogou, tranqüilizando a ambas, mas Sallen não queria esperar: o pedaço de teto que cedera começava a sinalizar de que o resto da construção não agüentaria por muito tempo. Puxou a mulher e a velha com uma pata, jogou Legolas por cima de seu dorso com a outra e pegou Mitril com a cauda, atirando-o sobre suas costas também.

Logo haviam quatro alojados atrás de seu pescoço: ela nunca havia voado com tantos ao mesmo tempo! A janela do aposento estava bloqueada, o teto começava a rachar. Sallen voltou pelo buraco que abrira, correndo peço corredor que cedia, procurando as portas de seu quarto que pareciam ter desaparecido.

O chão sobre sua pata esquerda cedeu, a fazendo tropeçar, o corpo indo, o braço ficando, abrindo uma fratura feia em meio a carne. Mitril aterrissou a dois metros de seu focinho, embaixo de uma viga que começava a ceder. Sallen se forçou a levantar e a correr com três patas no mesmo ritmo que correria com quatro. O pegou com os dentes, tomando cuidado para não parti-lo em dois.

A porta de seu quarto apareceu! O dragão jogou o corpo para frente com tudo que lhe restava na distância final entre sua liberdade e sua perdição.

O vidro machucou Legolas, contudo ele só via o corpo de Sallen cair, vários metros abaixo, deixando um rastro de fumaça. O chão se aproximava com velocidade, o quarto em chamas era deixado para traz, quando o dragão abriu as asas, planando nos metros finais sem qualquer graça ou segurança, aterrissando de um jeito que atirou todos aqueles que a montavam pelo gramado sujo dos restos do incêndio.

-Sallen... – Legolas se arrastou pela grama, olhando o corpo do gigante sangrando, a pata com a ferida aberta manchada de um sangue que refletia o fogo há vários metros acima.

Sua casa. Seu castelo sucumbia diante das chamas sem misericórdia, o céu era uma careta de horror negra, recebendo tudo aquilo que o fogo engolia as pressas e com prazer. Ele chorou ali mesmo, querendo ter o poder de terminar com tudo aquilo, voltar no tempo, onde tudo estava correto, onde seu lar e Sallen não estivessem morrendo diante de seus olhos.

Lutou quando mãos fortes o puxaram para cima. Seu pai e Mitril o arrastavam para longe do castelo para longe o dragão. Ele gritou pelo seu nome, queria um sinal de vida, um sinal de consciência, porém tudo que viu foi Sallen caída, imóvel talvez precisando de tratamento naquele exato instante, coisa que poderia definir sua sobrevivência ou morte.

Gritos. Destruição. Fogo. E ela ali, estirada no chão.

Legolas sufocou com a fumaça e medo. Sua cabeça rodou e seus olhos escureceram.

* * *

Sherman ficou satisfeito com aquilo que havia planejado quando pousou ao lado do dragão. Tocar o corpo de Sallen já lhe dizia se ela estava viva ou não, onde doía, do que precisava...Sensibilidade que elfo, humano, anão ou mago nenhum aprenderia a ter, por mais que vivesse para praticar o ato. Olhou com satisfação para o unicórnio em meio as árvores, fazendo um sinal positivo enquanto trazia Sallen a forma humana e a colocava em suas costas...

* * *

**N.A.: EU SUMIII! EU SEI! GENTE, TÔ FAZENDO VESTIBA! FICA DIFÍCIL DE ESCREVER ESSE ANO!**

**MAUUUUS**

**BJ  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Família

**A** sensação de se acordar após muito tempo é terrível: a realidade passa a não ser tão sólida e memórias tornam-se duvidosas. Será que dormimos tempo demais e nos entregamos a nossa mente, ou aquilo, de fato, fora real em algum momento? A concepção de verdadeiro ou falso varia, é confusa e muitas vezes pode se misturar para fornecer uma diferença quase inexistente.

Sherman sabia disso. Bastava deixar Sallen adormecida por tempo suficiente para que depois de um tempo sua mente e lembranças dos elfos estivesse fraca o bastante para destruí-las. Ela era uma metamorfomaga, pertencia ao seu antigo lar, e não se misturando com seres daquele escalão. Fazia Maltara correr pelos bosques abaixo na forma de unicórnio com a jovem nas costas enquanto ele sobrevoava pelos céus muito alto, atento a qualquer mero inseto que se aproximasse dos dois: preferia ter a garota em seu dorso, lá em cima, mas chegaram a conclusão que tantas horas de vôo poderiam deixá-la queimada por conta do sol.

Seguiam para o Sul, direção de sua casa, direção de sua família, seres recém libertos das garras de Sauron pela própria Sallen. Agora poderiam começar de novo, mas seria um início incompleto sem a garota, que representava gerações passadas, uma grande metamorfomaga.

Então ele a seguiu até a Floresta das Trevas: talvez aceitasse se Sallen tivesse simplesmente seguido caminho com Gandalf, o Bom, como eles o chamavam: o Mago tinha a simpatia de seu povo, já estivera em Tarantalar, sua casa, o nome sagrado, abrigo de todos os Metamorfomagos. Fora há muito, muito tempo, quando ele mesmo, Sherman, e o próprio feiticeiro eram jovens. Contudo, o tempo fora mais cruel com o homem.

Atravessaram planícies sem maiores complicações. Levou apenas um dia para deixarem de ver a coluna negra de fumaça que subia em direção as nuvens por conta do incêndio que ele causara no castelo élfico. Apenas lamentava não ter matado Legolas VerdeFolha, mas tinham Sallen agora, e era isso que lhe importava.

Ouviu um relinchar logo abaixou e logo em seguida, a voz de Maltara ecoava em sua cabeça:

"_Está escurecendo, Ganjo," – _sua voz sedosa ecoou em sua mente e falava em sua língua natal_ – " vamos parar um pouco, estou preocupada com Nana"_

Em situações normais, ele teria descido de maneira suave, em largas espirais, mas com o tem de voz de Maltara, preferiu mergulhar em meio ao vale que ela cruzava, descendo feito flecha por entre as rochas e grama, até pousar no chão coberto pela sobra proporcionada pela fenda.

_-O que há de errado? _– grunhiu, entrando na caverna que o unicórnio acabara de encontrar como abrigo.

Avançou a passos largos até Maltara e retirou Sallen de suas costas como se o animal pudesse lhe passar sérias doenças.

_-Você sabe muito bem! _– ela era tão jovem quanto Sallen, porém seus cabelos eram longos como um véu de noiva, em um tom loiro, quase branco. Seu rosto era magro e as íris prateadas só não a deixavam feito um fantasma porque seus lábios eram incrivelmente rosados. – Não _devia ter feito isso com ela! Vai contra nossas leis!_

_-E o que queria que eu fizesse? Hein? Que a deixasse lá, no meio daquela imundície? ELES NÃO SÃO UM DE NÓS! EU NÃO IRIA ACEITAR ISSO DE MANEIRA NENHUMA!_ – então ele se lembrou que tinha Sallen em seus braços, e a colocou no chão, com um olhar quase de adoração voltado para a garota.

-_Eles são elfos, pelo amor de Deus, Sherman: tem a essência quase tão pura quanto a nossa! Muitos de nossos são mestiços de elfos, e você sabe._ – Maltara se ajoelhou diante da Irmã, e tocou-lhe a testa – _Tire-a do sono, isso fará mal a sua saúde._

_-Não. Ela só vai acordar quando chegarmos a Tarantalar_. – usando magia, usou um feitiço de confundir para disfarçar a entrada da caverna: assim não seriam incomodados.

A jovem suspirou e foi até o homem mais adiante, tocando-lhe os ombros, acariciando-lhe a nuca: havia aceitado ir naquela viagem com ele porque se tratava de seu meio irmão, mas agora, via sua verdadeira insanidade.

_-Não seja obcecado, seu tolo. Sei que você foi prometido a ela quando nasceu: eu me lembro de ver papai fazer o juramento._ – deu uma risadinha – _mas aqueles eram outros tempos, Ganjo._

_-O juramento é sagrado_ – disse ele, ríspido – Ela nunca chegou a me conhecer pessoalmente, conforme a tradição, e acabou se apaixonando por Sauron. Nos separamos, e após todos esses anos, descubro que ela já estava com outro! Antes tivesse morrido naquela montanha! – com um movimento brusco, se afastou da irmã, para virar um grande pássaro e se aninhar contra Sallen.

Maltara o observou: lunático!

_-Porém agora não é questão de ter Sallen junto a outro ser. Não apenas isso _– o olhar de Sherman tornou-se extremamente infeliz – _Ela está grávida, e você sabe disso, como sabe quem é o pai._

O silvo que ecoou pela caverna quase a fez ficar surda. Um lamento de dor agudo e penetrante, tão afiado e letal quanto a morte em si.

_-Eu deveria matar essa criança!_

_-Eu não o perdoaria_. – Maltara ficou atenta aos seus movimentos – _e seria obrigado a destruí-lo. _

Era um dos crimes mais graves de seu povo: matar um inocente! Não importando quem fosse, a morte seria garantida para o criminoso. Maltara uma vez acreditou na pureza de seu irmão, mas depois de vê-lo livre da Montanha, aquele conceito começava a criar uma duvida em seu coração: ele estava doente. Talvez o Mal de Sauron o tivesse contagiado.

_-O que eu faço?Como posso conviver com isso? _– Sherman tocou o rosto de Sallen com o bico curvo.

_-Você sabe o que deve fazer.._.

* * *

**N.A.: EU SEI QUE SUMI! Mas o vestibular chegou, o computador passou um mês sem conexão, enfim...**

BJÃO


	15. Chapter 15: Adeus para sua amada lua

**_A_**r. Vento. Altura. Velocidade. Ela estava planando com a mesma pressa de um raio e ainda assim tudo passava em câmera lenta por seus olhos. Cumes de montanhas cobertos de neve onde as vezes a pedra nua surgia como veias que se fazem aparecer na pele alva de uma criatura. Havia o aroma do ar puro ali em cima, não como os homens conheciam, mas apenas para aqueles que podiam se aventurar muito acima das planícies. Não haviam lembranças ou objetivos, não haviam nenhum lugar para ir ou tão pouco para onde se retornar, ela simplesmente estava ali, batendo forte as asas como o coração de um tufão, os músculos se tencionando e relatando conforme ganhava altura.

Então de repente era noite e o cenário não mais era o mesmo. Ao invés de montanhas, havia o mar, ao invés de cumes pedregosos a distancia, havia o horizonte límpido que fazia refletir a luz, tão pura e iluminada, como uma grande pérola presa ao abobado celeste. Era de se tirar o fôlego. O dragão levou muito tempo observando as estrelas orgulhosas no céu e as pequenas ondas que quebravam e agitavam a superfície marinha até se dar conta de que não mais planava ou estava em qualquer movimento, seu corpo estava empoleirado em uma ponta curvada que ligava duas torres brancas na extremidade da ilha. Voltou seu longo pescoço para traz e apreciou a visão de um cenário verdejante e mágico, com luzes brancas e azuis aqui e acolá que reunia elfos em diversos trajes e animais que nem em sonhos Sallen esperava encontrar. Haviam colinas bem desenhadas com curvas suntuosas, e vales que se perdiam em meio as elevações da terra; água pura e cristalina corria na forma de um córrego que murmurava conforme se chocava contra pedras e as margens de terra.

-Estava demorando até que chegasse aqui, criança.

A voz fez seu coração expandir-se de tal maneira que expulsou as lágrimas por seus olhos. Sallen inspirou fundo o cheiro adocicado e natural do mago antes de tocar-lhe com o focinho.

-Gandalf...! – arfou, deixando que ele secasse suas lágrimas e afagasse suas escamas.

-Ora, minha pequena criança. Foi tarde, mas finalmente veio para Valinor. – riu ele daquele jeito conhecido que a fazia sacudir a cauda como um filhotinho de cachorro.

Assustada, ela olhou ao seu redor.

-Estou realmente nas terras élficas? – perguntou, imaginando como havia chegado tão longe sem perceber ou saber o caminho.

O rosto enrugado do mago se franziu em um sorriso amigável. Ele tateou por dentro de suas vestes, procurando algo por debaixo da roupa e barba, e Sallen logo sabia o que era, antes mesmo de vê-lo puxar o cachimbo e enche-lo de fumo. Sem que precisasse pedir, Sallen pegou um punhado de ervas com a ponta da garra e cuspiu fogo nas plantas antes de retorná-las para o cachimbo e ver Gandalf tragar da fumaça.

-Não. – ele finalmente respondeu, apoiando-se contra o muro da ponte perto das patas do dragão. – Pelo menos, não fisicamente.

-Então por que...?

-Fique na forma humana, quero dar uma boa olhada em você. – interrompeu ele enquanto a avaliava.

Sem questioná-lo, Mani encolheu até ficar menor do que o mago: seu corpo estava mais magro, seus cabelos mais compridos, mas fora isso não havia grande diferença do que ela já fora, exceto pelo marcante olhar infeliz em seus brilhantes olhos.

-O que há de errado, minha jovem? – ele não imaginou que fosse levar muito para que Sallen o abraçasse com força e apertasse o rosto contra sua barba.

-Eu não sei, estou triste.

Até o momento, sem memórias, sem problemas atordoando sua cabeça, sem indagações além da duvida sobre como chegara até ali. Podia dizer quem era Gandalf e quais aventuras tiveram juntos, sabia que estava em Valinor e sabia que se tratava de terra élfica, sabia quem era, sabia...

-Deseja ver Frodo e Bilbo? – Gandalf perguntou enquanto a afastava com calma usando uma das mãos.

A menção a fez se lembrar do anel, e da sociedade que partira para Mordor, e dos laços de amizade que havia formado, batalhas vencidas, luta, gritos de surpresa, a queda de Gandalf, seu retorno, um beijo... Legolas. Ele há pouco...O incêndio! No palácio da Floresta das Trevas! Ele poderia..Não, ela o havia resgatado, mas então saltara pela janela!

-Eu... Eu tenho que voltar para os elfos! Tenho que ver Legolas, ele pode...! – as palavras se atropelavam, tentando todas sair de uma vez por sua boca, causando frases confusas e pânico.

Sallen começou a arfar, buscando pelo ar que lhe fugia. Se não fosse por Gandalf aparando seu corpo, ela teria caído direto no chão de pedra: as idéias corriam em um turbilhão por sua cabeça, memórias, lembranças, o medo causava o caos na sua mente. Estava tão longe de Legolas que seu coração batia fraco em seu peito e suas mãos apertavam a túnica do mago como se ela fosse o único fiapo de vida que a mantinha naquele mundo: ela não deveria estar ali, deveria estar protegendo seu amado elfo, ela...

-Acalme-se, criança. – a mão desgastada pelo tempo a fez recostar-se no muro de pedra e tocou sua testa com suavidade até Sallen parar de suar. – Acalme-se...

Sem forças nem para responder, ela olhou bobamente para seu mentor e guardião exausta.

-Você chegou aqui por alguma razão. As vezes não sabemos dizer o como ou o porque, contudo agora você deve descansar. Sei – ele ergueu a mão quando viu Sallen pegar ar para responder – que está preocupada. Mas me diga: seu problema pode é insolúvel? – Sallen balançou a cabeça de modo negativo – então há uma solução?– ela concordou – então acalme-se e arquitete um plano enquanto fumo.

Ela não soube dizer quando começou a recobrar a consciência, a adrenalina ainda corria por suas veias ao sentir a ponta dos dedos que formigavam ou enquanto seu coração martelava contra suas costelas tentando fugir de toda aquela agitação. As estrelas voltaram ao lugar conforme o oxigênio retornava aos pulmões de Sallen, e logo havia cheiro de fumo se embrenhando para dentro de suas narinas. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o mago expirando pequenos punhados de fumaça na forma de criaturas aladas.

-Preciso voltar. – disse ela abraçando as próprias pernas.

-No passado mal podia aturar ter-me longe o bastante de maneira que seu braço não me alcançasse – suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em um ar de sabedoria – agora suas visitas mal duram para acabar com meu fumo.

-Perdão. – pediu ela, tomando-lhe o cachimbo da mão e tragando o ar com um olhar pensativo -, mas outras prioridades surgiram.

-O rapaz élfico...

Sem aviso, Sallen começou a rir o máximo que sua repentina falta de ar permitia. Ela derrubou o cachimbo e todo o seu conteúdo no chão enquanto segurava o estomago, o que lhe rendeu um beliscão na orelha por parte de Gandalf.

-Perdoe-me, por favor... – ainda sorrindo, ela entregou-lhe o objeto – Mas o tom de voz usado em "O rapaz élfico..."... Você parecia um pai preocupado diante de uma filha que sai com o maior bandido da cidade. Não que eu saiba muito bem sobre amor fraterno...

-Eu me preocupo com você, ainda que não seja minha filha de sangue.

Isso bastou para calar a metamorfomaga. Eles trocaram um olhar significativo, sem de fato estarem vendo um ao outro: dentro de suas cabeças se recordavam de todo o aperto pelo qual passaram, desde noites em estalagens confortáveis até acampamentos apressados em meio a pedras e a friagem da chuva. Gandalf já havia arriscado a própria segurança por Sallen assim como ela já havia feito o mesmo por ele incontáveis vezes. Ele tinha certeza de que a garota tentava pagar a dívida por tê-la libertado da montanha, e isso sempre seria inalcançável pelos olhos de Sallen, mas o mago nunca cobraria e nunca fizera questão de ver seu relacionamento daquele ângulo: a amava como sua própria filha, mais ainda do que muitos pais pelas Terras Médias, e faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

-Eu sei. – suspirou Mani pondo-se de pé. – Mas as vezes parece que nunca serei boa o suficiente para ninguém ou para eu mesma. É como se três cordas elásticas em pontos distintos estivessem amarradas em mim e toda vez que eu tento me aproximar de um desses pontos, sinto uma força tentando me puxar de volta.

Três pontos...Era óbvio em sua mente: Legolas, Gandalf e sua casa. Era mais fácil quando um não estava em sua vida e o outro havia aparentemente sido destruído.

O mago também levantou-se e guardou o cachimbo em silencio. Suspirou e sentiu as próprias palavras que iria dizer em seguida pesarem em seu peito como a maior das montanhas.

-Então você sabe o que deve ser feito. – disse ele, a segurando pelos ombros e encarando aqueles fascinantes olhos brilhantes.

Sallen aguardou, confusa, pela solução, porém quando viu que aquilo trazia dor ao mago, temeu o que estava por vir.

-Você precisa soltar-se de duas cordas para alcançar um ponto. – murmurou ele, e para a surpresa de Sallen, haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

Ela tentou negar, tentou pensar em outra solução, tentou rir daquela tolice e até mesmo jurar que ele jamais seria uma corda cortada no mundo dela, porém antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Gandalf a ergueu e a jogou da ponte sem aparente esforço.

E enquanto caia, Sallen percebeu que seria em vão tentar achar uma desculpa: Gandalf dissera a única saída plausível,a única que _talvez _lhe trouxesse um pouco de paz e alegria pelos próximos anos. O vento no seu rosto a fez ver o que o mago já sabia: em seu coração já havia uma decisão. Dolorosa? Sim. Mas ao menos era um começo de, talvez, novas aventuras. Ela chorou enquanto despencava, porém suas lágrimas nunca alcançaram o chão.

As estrelas observaram enquanto Gandalf cobria o rosto com a mão magra e enrugada, tentando ocultar a tristeza que lhe transbordava através dos olhos. Ela amara Sallen ao seu extremo, nunca a teria como algo passageiro em sua vida e nunca se esqueceria da jovem. Lamentava pela escolha que já previa, mas ao tempo aquilo lhe trazia uma espécie de paz interior dolorosa, nem sempre a compreensão e melhor decisão eram acompanhadas de felicidade instantânea. Observou o ponto onde a pouco ela havia estado, ainda podia sentir seu cheiro e essência no ar, porém nada mais até o fim de seus dias. Os guardou na lembrança com o mesmo carinho que guardava tudo aquilo que lhe era sagrado no mundo.

-Gandalf, eu e meu tio...! – a voz de Frodo irrompeu pela porta da torre direita que levava até a ponte. O hobbit parou a vários passos do mago enquanto o observava curvado por sobre o muro – Gandalf, está tudo bem?

-Sim, sim, jovem Bolseiro. – disse ele com a voz firme de um velho – Estava apenas conversando com a lua antes de nossa refeição.

-Ah... – Frodo se aproximou do mago e precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para poder apoiar os cotovelos por sobre o muro. Ele ainda não estava totalmente acostumado aos costumes mágicos do amigo, as vezes parecia que Gandalf tinha um melhor diálogo com as árvores e a grama fresca do que com os outros. – E o que ela disse?

Gandalf refletiu por um instante já sentindo saudades de fumar seu cachimbo.

-Ela lamenta só poder observar o mar e nunca poder tocá-lo. Ela lamenta a solidão. Ela lamenta que tantos a admirem e ninguém a alcance. – lançando um último olhar significativo para o globo prateado, concluiu - Por fim ela deseja felicidades em nossas vidas porque de onde está, ela não tem mais ninguém além de nós. Seu mundo é escuro e silencioso, então a lua se consola diante da magia, alegria e amor existentes no nosso.

Frodo ouviu com atenção as palavras do mago, e por um momento lhe pareceu que Gandalf não mais falava sobre a lua, mas decidiu não questionar: o mundo dos magos iria permanecer um mistério para os pequenos e simples hobbits. Ele sorriu com seu rosto redondo e voltou-se para o amigo.

-Ela não está só. – disse Frodo com carinho. – Vou descer com meu tio até lá embaixo. Sabe como ele é lento nas escadas, então vamos na frente...

-Sim, sim, meu jovem. Logo estarei lá. – com um movimento da mão, Gandalf dispensou Frodo com um sorriso e esperou que o hobbit saísse antes de se voltar para a lua mais uma vez. – Você ouviu? Você não está só.

E enquanto tentava encontrar consolo no oceano, Mani despertava em seu esconderijo próxima aos outros dois metamorfomagos.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~.~~.~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~.~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

_HAY, CHEFF!_

**N.A.: LALALALALALA! (Não precisam me dizer que levei décadas pra atualizar essa fic, mas o livro esta tomando todo o meu tempo ...Se tiverem curiosidade de saber sobre o que se trata, dou uma palhinha e você me dizem se gostaram) Olha, confesso que esse capítulo me deixou deprimida, jamais imaginei uma despedida com Gandalf, ele é o cara! **

Agora

_**Peamaps:** Sim, sim! Legolas é lindo (embora na trilogia do LOTR ele seja muito extrovertido beirando ao hilário). Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar!_

_**Scilin:** Não quero matar você de agonia ;) Já atualizei isso aqui, depois diga se gostou, estou aberta a sugestões! e, principalmente, adoro Reviews ^^_

_**Larissa**: Obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que está gostando! E desculpe pela demora, estava em época de vestibular, então todo meu tempo foi para o ralo XP_

_**Leyriane**: Sim, ela está grávida . (ai, que nervoso dá quando afirmo isso), e Legolas deve descobrir isso no próximo capítulo (acho XD) Obrigada pelo comentário ^^_

_**Final Fairy**: Own, você já está comigo há muito, muito tempo . Desculpa demorar a responder sua review, eu não entro aqui há séculos. Muito obrigada por estar comigo desde "a 10ª" e muit obrigada pelos elogios. Sherman é mau só por ser terrivelmente possessivo e protetor, mas no fundo ele gosta da garota e só quer vê-la feliz...Ao lado dele ;) E não dá pra imaginar Legolas tratando sua delicada namorada draconiana (¬¬) de um jeito mais rude. Pra isso Mitril entra em cena_

_**Portuguese Irish:** Desculpa não ter respondido a você antes, mas valeu pelo comentário e não julgue Sherman tão cedo...Mesmo que ele mereça XP Hehe_

_Bom, gente, muito obrigada pelo apoio, qualquer coisa só deixar um recado ;) _

BJão

Scilin


End file.
